


The Best Kind of Spoiler

by Starjargon



Series: Tangled Web of Beauty [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Manhattan had no graves, No Plot, Time Babies, Timey-Wimey, continuing story, did i mention the fluff?, no wait- here's said tag, so fluffy it should come with a warning tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gets a pretty big spoiler when she refuses to leave the TARDIS in time.  Sometimes spoilers can be the best things ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pretty Big Spoiler

**Author's Note:**

> This is one episode of different stories, all part of the same series- entitled the "Tangled Web of Beauty." This is the second in this series, and like the first, is unabashed fluff involving Bella, who is ~3 years old in this episode. Also, this episode is more a series of linear, connecting one-shots than a "beginning, middle, end" story, so other than perhaps a passing reference to a character or event from a different "episode" in this series, this story is plotless, continuous, and updated as ideas come at random. And of course, as with the other two fluffy stories, prompts and ideas are very much encouraged and welcome.
> 
> Due to the Timey-Wimey nature of the Doctor and the Pond's life- the order of the series doesn't necessarily matter- several other stories are also plotless fluff involving Bella at different ages ("episodes" 1 and 7.) Also, very AU- in which Manhattan shall now be known as "that place the Doctor and Ponds went before they went to the pub and Amy and River schooled the boys at video games." There will be so much fluff, crazy random happenstances, and guest appearances in this story, as well as additions and rewrites to other events in the series- so be prepared, and enjoy the ride, because I have so far. Let me know what you think!

He had decided to land on Aria Minor- a lakeside planet which Amy had mentioned visiting numerous times. He guessed it must have been one of the digs she accompanied River on, as he couldn't remember ever taking them there. He had laid out some suggestions for Bella on the bed, and then went to the console room to land them.

He was doing his "proper fatherly duties" and checking the environment, calculating the likelihood of danger, and coordinating at least three escape routes back to the TARDIS should his calculations be off- the conditions set by his overly cautious, or utterly knowing, wife when he had sole care of their daughter. If Bella didn't hold both of his hearts in a way no one else in the universe did, he would be more than tempted to ignore the strict guidelines. He was just finishing up his third plan, when the door opened and into the console room walked- River.

"Hello, Sweetie. What're you doing here?"

Pleasantly surprised, he began to walk toward his wife, explanation on his lips.

"I was just going to take-"

When in walked Amy and Rory, halting his sentence as well as his steps.

"Doctor!" cried Amy, rushing up and hugging him, followed by Rory, who closed the door behind him. "River didn't tell us you were coming! Does that mean we're going on a proper adventure then, not just another dig?"

"Hey!" cried Rory, who had in fact, been the one to request this trip with his daughter. "Digs are fun."

"Yeah, if you can't go to see things when they actually happen. The Doctor's here now, we can just go back and see the Cantas- thingies in person."

"The Cantatens, Amy, and that's cheating."

The Doctor suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place, having been caught up in the presence of his Ponds.

"River- just need to make sure- where are we?"

"We just did the Cornucopia of Hades, Dear. Have you done that yet?"

"Yes," he said, turning Amy and Rory toward the door as he attempted to push them back out, "but I'm afraid this isn't a good time right now. You have to go. Lovely to see you, as always, Ponds, but you know how time flies when we're having fun. We should really do it again sometime soon. Have fun on Aria Minor, you should really try the Bachun pastries- people sing their praises. By-"

"Sweetie, why are you trying to get rid of us? What are you hiding?" inquired River, a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised- a posture the Doctor knew to fear.

"Hiding, who said I'm hiding anyone- THING! Who said I'm hiding anything?" he scrambled, desperate now to get them all back outside.

"Doctor," River half- joked, "Do you have another woman on board?"

"Yes- that's it, another woman. WAIT! That would be bad right?" he amended after seeing the livid look on his father- in- law's face. "Definitely bad. No, it's nothing like that River, you just need to trust me and leave- now." He was forcefully shoving them toward the door now, hoping against hope they would begin to move their feet and actually assist him as he tried unsuccessfully to propel them out of his ship.

Amy, indignant at his abrupt un-welcome, turned toward the frustrated Time Lord and said, "Doctor, why can't we stay? Just give us one good rea-"

"Daaaddy!" a little voice yelled, effectively freezing everyone in their place. "I need you to tie my shoes!" The Doctor closed his eyes, sighing in resignation at the spoiler he had tried so carefully to conceal.

"I'll be right there, love," he called over his shoulder, shaking his head slightly, eyes still closed.

"I told you you needed to leave," he said in a soft voice, still unable to meet his speechless wife's eyes.

"I- Wha- I- Yes," said River, unable to fully form coherent thoughts. The Doctor finally looked up to meet her gaze, pleading. "Yes, I think we've had enough spoilers for the day. Mum, Dad, let's go."

Rory and Amy exchanged an astonished glance, before Amy's eyes lit up with curiosity, excitement, and delight.

"Oh, we're spoilt already! Come on, Rory! I want to go meet our granddaughter."

"No! Pond- you can't go back there!" cried the Doctor in vain, uselessly making a feeble attempt to hold Amy and Rory back.

River was just staring straight ahead, still trying to wrap her mind around the implications eight words had just had on her life. Or rather, the speaker of those words.

"Are you alright, River?" the Doctor asked tentatively after a few moments of silence.

"Just- just give me a minute," she said, slipping to the floor.


	2. Shoes and Their Tying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Amy meet a very special little girl- and teach her a little something they never thought they'd get the chance to.

Amy and Rory made their way through the hallways of the TARDIS before they found a large room full of strange and numerous toys, books, and hats all haphazardly strewn about the room. A small, auburn- haired girl with green eyes and loose ringlets lining her face sat on a waterbed in the middle of the room, trying unsuccessfully to tie long shoelaces on her small bow-tie patterned running shoes.

She looked up when her grandparents entered.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously, looking at them with such innocence in her very young eyes, which were every bit as intense as her father's.

"I'm Amy. And this is my husband Rory. What's your name?"

"Bella Amelory Song," replied the little girl eagerly.

"That's a pretty name," responded Amy cheerily, a little thrill going through her as she heard the name coming from the child's lips.

"Uh- huh. Bella because my daddy and mommy think I'm the most beautiful girl ever, Amelory because that was mommy and daddy's best friends, and Song, because that's mommy's name too."

"Well," said Rory, kneeling in front of his perfect granddaughter, "I think I agree with your mummy and daddy. You are definitely one of the most beautiful little girls I have ever seen. Don't you think Amy?"

"No doubt. Your name suits you very well."

"Well, Bella. You said you need help tying your shoes?"

She looked at Rory, eagerly passing him the uncooperative laces. "Yeah. Daddy tried to teach me, but I couldn't remember what happens once the bunny turns into a Zygon and the Brigadier leaves Omega's dimension."

"Well," said the Centurion, "It seems like your daddy may not have been the best person to teach you how to do this particular task. It's a simple matter of making two bunny ears, pushing one through the rabbit hole, and pull." He demonstrated on one foot, making his movements slow and trying to be as precise as possible.

"Now, do you want to try it?"

She reached out excitedly, trying to push one loop through the rabbit hole before making both ears, throwing them down with irritation when she failed to do it. Rory good-naturedly showed her three more times before she used enough patience to pay attention to her own feet, smiling proudly and lunging toward him for a hug when the laces snapped up, the excess string coiling into tight little knots at the edge of the bows- like something from Back to the Future, Amy mused.

Rory, surprised at first, hugged the child back, tears forming as he held a grandchild who had just met him, his mind realizing the implications, yet grateful for this stolen moment in their lives.

Amy cleared her throat, a little emotional as well at seeing a husband who had been robbed of his own child's shoe- tying experience.

"Well, Bella Amelory Song. Just what were you going to do today?"

"Daddy and I are going on a picnic, then we're going to go swimming, then come back and eat Jammie Dodger ice cream right out of the box!"

"Wow, that does sound like fun!"

"Do you want to come?" cried the little girl- still gripping Rory's hand as she looked up at Amy hopefully.

Amy and Rory exchanged a pleasant glance before Amy reached down and grabbed the toddler's other hand.

"We couldn't think of anything else we would rather do."


	3. Mommy's First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That first meeting with your daughter can be really daunting. Especially if she hasn't been born yet.

River was still sitting on the floor, her brain making a valiant effort to make sense of the impossible. She and the Doctor- but they _couldn't._ Did she even want to? When… She was really tempted to leave her parents and run; _why_ did she stay when her husband had tried to shove her out the door? She would never say it out loud- ever- but she could be a complete dunce sometimes.

"River," said the Doctor cautiously, "I know this is a lot to take in, but seeing as you're _still here_ , I must insist you not break our daughter's heart by not knowing her. Her name is Bella, she's about three in human years; yes, you are her mother; no, she doesn't live on the TARDIS full- time- well, not really, and she's too young to know about spoilers. Yes, you do make a ridiculous amount of rules- most of which she will undoubtedly recite to show off how well she listens- and by listen I mean hears, not obeys. So please- please, I couldn't bear to see her sad. Just for a little while, pretend to know who she is."

She looked up into her husband's pleading eyes, full of love for a person she had yet to accept exists. She nodded slowly, taking his hand as she allowed him to help her up, pasting a resigned smile on her face.

"Ok," she whispered. "I'll do my best."

He turned toward the hallway where he heard his daughter giggling, singing a silly song with Amy and Rory, who were also laughing and swinging her between them. His hearts caught a little at the sight, briefly seeing a young Melody between them. He shook the image from his head, smiling instead at Bella's giddiness.

"Well," he clapped his hands and squatted down, "let's see what my pretty girl went with today."

Bella stepped away from her grandparent's hands to run toward her father, spinning around when she got close to him to model her outfit, pointing carefully to each item.

"See, I have the pink shirt Uncle Jack got me, the red suspenders like you, and the pearls from Aunt Barbara. And look, Daddy! I have a skirt! Now I look just like Mommy!"

He picked her up and twirled her in his arms, kissing her face as she laughed.

"You sure do, sweetheart. And such pretty shoes!"

"My new friend helped me tie them! Daddy, can Rory and Amy come on our picnic with us? I told them they could. Please? Amy said we could paint my nails- any colour I want! Can they come with us, please? We could see if she'll paint your nails too!"

"No, no, honey. Daddy likes his nails the way they are. Of course they can come with us. We'll all go have a picnic together, then they can go with us when we meet the mermaidens in the lake."

Her face lit up at this, and she held on to his neck when she beckoned Rory and Amy to her.

"Did you hear that?! He said yes!" She squealed, then turned to him again, holding out a foot.

"Look! Rory also showed me how to tie my own shoe. I did it myself!" She beamed at him.

He looked appropriately impressed and complimented her brilliance as he put her back on the floor.

"Now, Bella. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost. I just wanna grab a hat!" She whirled excitedly, stopping halfway through her revolution when she spotted River near the door.

"MOMMY! I didn't know you were coming too!" She ran up to her, jumping as River caught her out of reflex more than anything else. She patted the little girl's back awkwardly as she looked toward her parents, not missing the amused look on Amy's face, and her husband.

"Well," _Bella_ the Doctor mouthed, "Bella. I didn't think I was coming either." The child turned in her arms, pointing toward Amy and Rory.

"Did you meet my new friends? They're coming too!"

"I did meet them, darling. Do you want to know a secret?" she asked, looking toward the Doctor for permission, leaning toward her ear when he gave a slight nod of his head.

"What?" she whispered, loudly as children do.

"That's Mummy's mummy and daddy."

Bella's look of astonishment was rife with dramatics and excitement.

"You have a mommy too?!" A concept slightly out of reach for her. "So what does that mean?"

"Yes, I have a mummy. It means they're your gran and granddad." River said, reverently stroking the thick head of hair on her future daughter's head.

Bella giggled at the terms, putting her tiny hands over her mouth as she smiled a very Amy smile.

"Mommy has a mommy. Does that mean Daddy has a daddy?"

"Ok, that's enough. It's time to go to the lake," interrupted the Doctor. "Go and get your hat Bella, mia Bella."

She looked up at River's face, now a puzzled expression. "Is it alright, Mommy?"

"Of course it's alright." The Doctor saved his wife from her ignorance. "Mummy will let you wear any hat you want today. It's a special day with new friends, after all."

Bella squealed and jumped out of River's arms, grabbing Rory's hand as she ran back toward her room. "Come on Granddad Rory! We can wear any hat we want to!"

River followed her with her eyes, exhaling deeply when they were down the hall.

"So that's her then? And she's really real. She's- she's perfect."

"Yes, she is," the Doctor agreed proudly, smiling softly as he leaned back against the console, arms crossed.

"So, why doesn't she-" started Amy.

"Don't, Pond." The Doctor looked serious as he gazed at her. "Please, don't ask that question."

Amy stared at him for a beat, deciding whether she would ask it anyway, before his intense gaze demanded she change the subject altogether.

"So, I take it River doesn't like her wearing hats very often?"

The Doctor gave a relieved half- sigh, smiling as he turned to wait for his daughter again.

"Oh, it depends on the occasion. And the type. Generally anything goes if it's just us, but she once tried to meet a group of Hethalopian dignitaries wearing one of my old French Revolution hats which your daughter somehow believed was inappropriate, so now there are "suitable" times and places. Though, considering she gets to pick it herself, River probably wouldn't normally let her leave the TARDIS with whatever she's about to come back with."

"Oh, please tell me she didn't get your dress sense, Sweetie."

"Spoilers, Wife." He smiled jokingly.

Amy was still smirking, arms folded smugly, before the Doctor finally turned toward her cautiously.

"What?"

Her smile widened as she prepared to tease her friend.

"Amelory?"

He looked at her arrogant expression, very pleased with herself.

"Oh, shut up, Pond."


	4. Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's daughter wants to wear a hat. So everyone will be wearing hats today.

Bella and Rory returned moments later- Rory now donning a pirate hat and a cape. She beckoned Amy down to her with her finger and placed a sparkling henin on her head.

"You be a good wizard, and Granddad Rory's a pirate, and I'm a fairy!"

"You're a fairy? Is that a fairy hat?" Amy said, pointing to the bright pink jester cap on her head.

"Of course," reasoned the girl, as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "The tips each have a different fairy dust to let me do a lots of things."

"Of course," said Amy, shaking her head as though she should have known this as well.

"What about me?" pouted the Doctor, sticking his lip out and giving his daughter the saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

She pointed to Rory, who placed a green pointed hat with a feather on it on the Doctor's head.

"You're Robin Hood!" she exclaimed as he once again scooped her up in his arms.

River, feeling left out of all the goings- on, approached them and put her arms around Bella, nuzzling her neck.

"And what about Mummy? Don't I get a hat?" she asked sweetly.

Bella giggled slightly as she pulled a crown out of Rory's other hand and placed it on River's head.

"You're always the princess, Mommy." she proclaimed quietly in her sweet little voice.

"No. Mummy's always the queen," said the Doctor, pulling his wife into his other arm as well, drawing her in for a kiss.

Bella put her hands over her eyes, giggling at her parents' ickyness.

"Well," said a now- awkward Rory, "I don't know about you lot, but all this pirating has made me hungry. Let's go enjoy this picnic shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- You could search google images "The Doctor French revolution hat" or I found a picture here articles/the-reign-of-terror,101283/ that shows why poor Bella is no longer able to wear whichever hat she chooses.


	5. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Songs and Ponds enjoy an animated little girl and a picnic.

They all sat by the lake, Bella talking as quickly and animatedly as her father was wont to do.

"And what are those, Daddy?" she would ask, pointing to every piece of flora, fauna, and object that happened to catch her eye.

The Doctor would smile and answer her question, the response then repeated to Amy or Rory or rephrased to River through the mouth and mind of a toddler.

A quarter of the way through her plate, she got too excited to keep sitting and she pulled up the Doctor for a makeshift twirl through the orange grasses. Then she grabbed Amy's hand and they had a magical duel- which Bella's hat of course helped her to win- along with the fact that while Rory held her wearing his cape they could fly. At River's insistence she try to finish her food, (she was still in awe of how similar her future child was to her husband but figured they needed one responsible adult to take care of them) Bella ran over and somehow made her way into Amy's lap, contentedly chewing her food as she sporadically looked up at her and offered some new information that popped into her head.

She asked if she wanted to go swimming with them, but then the Doctor mentioned he remembered something about swimming and food- but it wasn't coming to him right then. Bella turned quickly and looked at her mother as she recited, "We don't go into the water right after we eat, we wait until our food can properly settle in our tummies so we don't have any accidents or get hurt."

She looked pleased when River's only response was a small smile at this as- of- yet uncreated rule.

"Well, we could take a walk before we get into the water, then," suggested Amy.

They picked a direction and started walking, each playing the role of their hat- designated characters between times Bella distractedly pulled the Doctor or River in different directions, presenting to them every little thing she found with the awe only a child or the Doctor could have. It amused Amy how much Bella was like her friend, taking delight in everything she saw and wanting everyone around her to see it as she did.

After a long stroll around the planet, hearing the different beautiful tunes of the trees and creatures for which the planet was known, the Doctor scooped up his daughter as they made their way leisurely back toward their picnic sight. Bella subconsciously played with his bowtie as they noticed longer and longer pauses between her rambles.

"Rory, are you getting tired?" the Doctor asked as his daughter tried to stifle a small yawn.

"No, I'm- Ow!" He looked up at where Amy was pointing as he rubbed his arm from her smack.

"I mean- yes! I'm exhausted. Couldn't stay upright if I wanted." He yawned and stretched dramatically, taking in the sight of the little girl whose head now rested on the Doctor's shoulder, tired eyes fighting valiantly against her fatigue.

"I think we should let Granddad Rory take a nap before we go swimming, what do you think, Bells?" asked the Doctor, speaking softly in her ear as he kissed her head delicately.

She nodded, fingers of one hand still wrapped around his bowtie while the other curled around his neck.

"Then, he won't be tired when we go in the lake," she reasoned, snuggling closer to her father.

"Then he won't be tired when we go in the lake," agreed the Doctor, smiling in amusement at his wife, who returned his smile before continuing to stare at the wonder in his arms.


	6. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults discuss the Song child(ren).

Bella was asleep in the Doctor's arms before they made it back to the picnic area, but she woke briefly when the Doctor tried to place her down on the blanket. While he gently released her hand from his tie, he asked her if she could watch Granddad Rory while he took a nap, just in case anyone tried to wake him up. She snuggled her grandfather and promised that she would look after him, before returning to her own rest.

Rory smiled in awe, just staring at the child at his side as he watched her small chest rise and fall in sleep. Amy laid on her other side as they enjoyed the quiet tranquillity not often found near the Doctor.

"She's- the most amazing thing I've ever seen," said River, another person content to just stare at the sleeping child, her hand gently running through her curls as Bella's head leaned into her mother's touch.

"Yeah," said a stunned Amy, captivated to the point of near silence- unusual for the wordy ginger.

"So, Doctor- how'd you know she wouldn't make it to the lake? She seemed rather excited about it," queried Rory- fascinated by every detail he could take in about his granddaughter.

"Oh, she likes to fall asleep holding my bowtie- been one of her habits ever since she was a baby," said the enamoured Time Lord.

"And how do you normally get her to calm down for a nap when my father isn't conveniently around to be tired for you, Dear?"

"Sometimes I'll sing. Or you'll just tell her it's time for a nap. Or, Ja- someone else is around to be tired. Although, we can't always do that or she'll catch on, if she hasn't already."

"She's brilliant."

"Of course she is," he was almost insulted at the wonder in that statement, "far above humans five times her age."

"And what exactly _is_ her age, Doctor?" asked Amy, curiosity coursing through her.

"You ask me my daughter's age, Pond, I'll ask you your daughter's," responded her friend, hoping with everything in him his wife would take the remark lightly. She only flicked his ear, so she must have been in a forgiving mood.

"It's kinda funny isn't it?" pondered Amy.

When the Doctor looked at her inquisitively she pulled her eyes away from her grandchild to smile lightly at him. "You take humans with you so you can show them everything about the universe. Then you have a toddler and all she wants to do is show _you_."

The Doctor laughed at that, leaning his head back into his wife's lap as he thought about it.

"Yes, I suppose there is an irony to having someone so anxious to show _me_ new worlds. Good irony though. Everything is always more fun when she describes it, more exciting somehow. Even when it's something everyone else would see as terrible, she just goes right along and loves it. I can't describe it- it's like, well, like…"

"Like being with you," said River, leaning down to press a light kiss on his forehead. "You always see the wonder in everything around you, sharing it with anyone fortunate enough to travel with you."

He chuckled at that statement, "Well, I must say, I'm pretty sure we're the lucky ones having her. That's it, River!," He clapped his hands in excitement, his eyes going wide. "Can we name the next one Lucy- like lucky, only not?!" He looked up into her eyes hopefully.

"And who said I'm giving you more than one," she asked almost teasingly, "who, by the way, I have not even given birth to or even conceived yet, may I remind you?" She stroked his hair as she playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on River, that way we can each take one, then we'll meet up every now and again and swap: win- win!"

She just laughed good- naturedly at her ridiculous husband, "No, Sweetie, I'm not playing piggy in the middle with children- someone nearly always loses."

"But River-," the Doctor pouted.

"Besides, Doctor- what happens if you had a son instead of another daughter?" Amy asked, "You wouldn't have a Lucy then anyway."

The Doctor's eyes went wide at this, realizing the very good point his mother- in- law had made.

"Well, Lucy is a very acceptable male name in Maarn, 45th century- Or Lucky! We don't even have to change the word- just call him Lucky Song-" his ramble began to gain momentum.

"You know, Luke is also an acceptable male name- for several of Earth's millennia," Rory tried to save his hypothetical unfortunate grandson from being cursed with the name a three- legged one- eyed dog.

"LUKE!" cried the Doctor, now sitting up and grabbing at River's arm. "Then I can say 'Luke, _I_ am your father!'" He thumped his fist to his chest, voice as low as he could manage.

"You do realize I wouldn't let you wear the mask? And that Darth Vader never actually said that, right?"

"I know that," scoffed the Doctor, angry that his dream was being foiled before it became a reality. "First you say only one child and now I can't get the cool mask and helmet! If I didn't know better, Wife, I'd say you like to spoil all my fun on purpose."

"What you call fun and what I call fun are two very different things, Sweetie," she kissed his nose.

"Well, not all the time," he briefly pecked her on the lips.

"Ok, what will we need to see these mermaidens?" asked Rory, clearly not wanting this conversation to progress any further.


	7. Going Swimmingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor would never put his child in danger. And if he did, he'd have to get past her grandparents and mother first.

Bella woke up from her nap a short while later, energized and excited to get in the water. When the Doctor reminded her she would get her clothes wet if she didn't change, she immediately began to strip off pieces of clothing right in the middle of the field. The Doctor reached forward and swung her up in the air, kissing her cheek while she was upside down before he sat her on his shoulders, heading for the TARDIS so they could all get on proper swimming suits.

"Definitely your child," he smirked as he passed his wife.

"I get it from my mother, dear," she said, her cat-like smile matching the woman's in question.

"This from a man who had no qualms about changing in front of us the first day he regenerated," claimed the ginger- winking at her own husband before following her family.

Bella insisted on seeing what swimsuit River was wearing before she donned a miniature one of her mother's- a bright sapphire blue bikini with a small ruffled skirt. Then she paired it with flippers and obnoxious goggles to match her father. He handed Amy and Rory breathing devices explaining the mermaidens lived deep underwater and asked if they would help him make sure Bella's stayed in.

They finally went swimming in the light violet lake- Bella's hands wrapped tightly around the Doctor's neck as he submerged experimentally several times with her to get her used to breathing correctly. Then they all followed him as he made his way deeper and deeper, until they could barely see the sunlight- each breathing apparatus also lighting up when they faced the dark depths.

At one point the friendly mermaidens took Bella's arms from around her father's neck, causing a panic from the little girl who flailed helplessly until River grabbed her around her waist, holding her close and mentally communicating they just wanted to give her a present. She kept her future child close to her chest while she was presented with delicate necklaces, instruments, and glowing bubbles- the same types of gifts presented her grandmother. The Doctor explained telepathically to Amy and Rory how red hair was considered sacred in their society, something about an old children's film being revered until it had become legend, the legend leading to myth leading to a type of reverence amongst the musical beings.

Bella opened her mouth to thank them, forgetting about the breathing apparatus which instantly floated away. Rory rushed forward, immediately pulling his own from his mouth and sticking it in the young child's as he pointed up to the surface. When he turned to ask Amy or River with signs to share their device, the Doctor looked speculatively at his daughter, taking her from his wife's arms and pulling the device out of her mouth, handing it once more to his father- in- law. At the sight of three pairs of arms rushing him, he gave them all a look as he put his fingers on Bella's temples, her panicked look fading as he passed her instructions, her body calming as she followed them with absolute trust, bringing a smile to the Time Lord's face while they all returned to the surface.

"Doctor, what was that?" asked Rory, not at all pleased at the thought of Bella being endangered.

"She's Gallifreyan. She's got a respiratory bypass system. She can go without breathing a lot longer than you can, Rory. Suspected it, but I wasn't sure until I noticed she didn't flail after her apparatus was gone, only when she wasn't being held. Therefore- she had enough air but just can't swim."

That led to an afternoon of four people teaching a child how to swim. Rory and Amy each took turns demonstrating- Gran Amy showed her how to swim and stay above the water and Granddad Rory showed her how to stay below it. She practiced for a little while in the Doctor's arms until only one hand held her tiny body as they all cheered her in her endeavour. Finally, she got enough confidence to swim the small insurmountable distance from the Doctor's arms to River's, who gathered her up and kissed her face, lavishing her accomplishment with praise. A while more and they finally all made their way back to their towels, River picking up Bella's and reverently drying her off, her heart slowly wrapping around the child she now knew she most definitely wanted and for whom it would be nearly impossible to wait in her own timeline.


	8. Dinner and Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's long day is coming to a close. She'd rather it didn't.

They had dinner on the same picnic blanket as earlier that day, listening to the twilight songs of hundreds of creatures around them, the water's midst creating patterns in the sunset that changed with the evening orchestra. Amy watched her granddaughter's face light up in awe at the changing colours, realizing why the Doctor so often felt the need to have her in his arms. She had had so little time with her, and she already was unsure of how she could ever stay away- her heart beginning to break with a familiar heartache she'd known only once before.

When the songs died down at last, Rory was able to lure his new favourite little girl into the TARDIS by agreeing to be part of her makeshift slumber party, and the Doctor presented each of them with their own carton of ice cream, sharing with his daughter as she giggled in delight at their forbidden treasure straight from the box.

They all wore their nightclothes while playing hide and seek in the console room, Bella still young enough to believe that if she couldn't see the adults, they couldn't find her. Amy and River "looked" around as the Doctor held the toddler in a corner with Rory, her hands covering her eyes as she sniggered quietly with her father, occasionally peeking through her small fingers.

After a spectacular chase from her mum and gran, she sought the safety of her grandfather's arms, Rory spinning her in the air as she laughed with childish glee until her joy filled the TARDIS and she was worn out enough to sit still and begin to calm her hearts in preparation for her fast- approaching bedtime.

Amy finally painted her nails, the same colour as Mommy's of course, and afterward a delighted Bella showed Daddy how she had big- girl nails too. He kissed her face as he gathered her in his arms, still amazed by the child he once imagined would be impossible. While she was busy showing her nails to Granddad Rory, the Doctor asked River if she would like a ride back to her dig after Bella went to bed. She replied she would like to help put the child to bed, and then maybe continue the nice night with her husband and parents before she went back- still basking in his presence without any accompanying danger. The Doctor understood the impulse, and agreed he would love her company for the remainder of the night before he once more faced a trip without his wife.

When he mentioned it was the dreaded bedtime, Bella grabbed her daddy's hand and begged him with her most innocent face to please not have to go to bed yet. He always had the most difficult time refusing that look, so he sent a pleading expression to his wife and in- laws. It was actually Rory who stepped up and insisted she needed a good rest if they were going to have such a fun day tomorrow- and Bella squealed with glee upon realizing she would still get to see her new "bestest friends ever" the next day, grabbing his hand to pull him down and engulf him in the tightest embrace her small body could manage.

She rode on the Doctor's back as he cheerily skipped down the long corridor to her room, laying her on the bed before smothering her face with kisses while she giggled under him. He tickled her until she was breathless, calling Amy for reinforcements, Bella laughing and squirming as she begged her mommy to help her. River grabbed her around the waist, rescuing her from the Doctor and Amy's fingers as she held her tightly to her chest, running her hands through her hair in an effort to calm her hearts once more. Then she placed several kisses on the top of her head before the Doctor tucked her in.

"Will you be here in the morning, Mommy?"

"Oh, I don't think so, Darling. This is your special time with Daddy."

"But we could share our special time with you," the toddler begged.

"Shh, Bella mia Bella. Gran and Granddad Rory will still be here in the morning. Mummy just has to get back home."

"But why?" The child's earnestness pulled at the Doctor's hearts, even though he knew River had to get back to her own timeline soon to avoid unravelling his daughter's.

"Well," began the Doctor, "if she doesn't leave, how will we miss her?" It was a lame explanation, but the best he could come up with right now without explaining their whole Timey- Wimey mess to her.

Bella clutched at River's hand. "If I promise to miss you anyway, can you stay with us, Mommy?"

"Oh, my love- Mummy can't stay tonight, because…"

"Because she made a promise to finish a special job soon, and we can't let her break her promise now, can we?" Amy couldn't bear the exchange that was currently breaking her own heart, no telling what it was doing to her daughter's.

Bella simply shook her head, finally content with her Gran's explanation, kissing River's cheek and hugging her tightly, whispering in her young voice her goodbyes and I love you's before settling back into the bed.

River's heart began to tug with pain, and the sadness that she wouldn't see this child the next day, or indeed for who knew how long, pulled at her heavily. As the Doctor lowered his head to sing his daughter to sleep, holding her lightly while she wrapped one tiny arm around his neck, the other hand around his bowtie, River wanted nothing more than to see that same tiny fluttering of small green eyes every night for the rest of time, while her would- be daughter fought against sleep.

When Bella's head lay softly on her pillow, the Doctor finished his song, kissing his baby on her forehead before carefully untangling himself from her grasp. He then stood up, pulling a reluctant River with him and leading Amy and Rory out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

They made their way back to a room of comfy chairs, falling back into them as they all sighed, breathing out the events of the day.


	9. The Dreaded Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River is concerned about her life when Bella arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, THANK YOU to everyone who has favourited, liked, or commented on these stories. It's very motivating knowing people are enjoying it! Second- sorry, this chapter was meant to be a short filler/ segue between, then just kept growing longer and longer until it became this. Anyway, thank you again for reading! Let me know what you think.

“Doctor…” began Rory.

“She can’t stay, Rory.  She’s not her mother yet.”

River held the Doctor’s hand tightly, squeezing slightly as pain and longing clenched her heart once more.

“I know.  I know.  Timelines.”  He looked to his own daughter.  “How’re you doing, River?”

She looked up, smiling gently at her always- caring father.  “I’ll be ok.  It’s just hard to reconcile myself to missing something I never knew I wanted to begin with.”

The Doctor took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles soothingly, finally pulling her hand up to kiss it softly.  “Well, you won’t have to miss her forever.  There _will_ come a day when you’re her world and she’s yours, Wife.”

“But let me guess…”

“Spoilers,” the Doctor confirmed.

“But how… Why… Am I still in Stormcage, Doctor?  Is that why she’s here with you?  I just get moments with her before I’m put back in prison again and again?  How do I do it?  Oh!  I’m going to miss so much of her life!  What about when she-“

“River, River- calm down, Honey!  You know I can’t answer any of those questions no matter how much I want to.”  The Doctor rubbed her back and pulled her close, trying to quell her rising panic.  “Think it through.”

She was always slightly blinded once she had made up her mind about something and still continued imagining the terrifying scenario in which she’d see her child only on weekends and occasional holidays and miss the rest of hide- and- go- seeks and learning to swims and bedtime routines and hearing her repeat the Doctor’s every sentence through her own young filtered mind.

Amy reached out a hand to rest on her panicking daughter’s, drawing River’s gaze up to hers.

“River- she knows you.  And other than asking if you’d be here in the morning, she never once today mentioned she missed you- which I’m guessing is more because she’s seen you recently than she just doesn’t think of you when you’re around.”  River took a deep breath, focusing on her mother’s logic, letting it calm her heart.

“Besides,” Amy’s lips curled into a smirk, “do you really think there’d ever be a situation in which you’d leave _him_ alone to raise your child for _long_ extended periods of time?”  She nodded to the Time Lord behind her daughter, making River laugh even as the Doctor let out an offended “OI!”

“What's more,” remarked Rory, with a sideways glance to Amy that was so fast even the Doctor missed it, “you have all those residences you stay at when you get bored with Stormcage that could be her non- TARDIS home.  Perhaps you simply make appearances in prison when needed every so often.”

The Doctor kissed River’s shoulder lightly as she finally leaned back into him, content at last that there were several ways in which she could reconcile being a wanted, incarcerated convict and a loving, present mother at the same time.

“She does seem rather well- attached to me, doesn’t she?” reasoned the pacified time- traveller with a smile, and the Doctor chuckled into her ear as he squeezed her tightly.

“Are you joking?  You’re one of her favourite people in the universe!  Everything she does either has to be like mummy or approved by you, and if you say something is wonderful or terrible then it is and always will be, no questions asked.  Trust me, River- she will not lack you in her life.”

She grinned to herself, imagining a world where she had a daughter full- time, and her husband around even more often, as Bella seemed just as attached to the Doctor.  She got lost in the fantasy of someday’s reality, before realizing Bella had just met her parents that morning.

“Doctor, where are my mum and dad?!  And why does Bella have a different accent?  Do we send her away most of the time or something?  If they got hurt- oh my gosh- when do I get pregnant?!  Will they be there with me?  Oh!  If they get hurt with us, are we sure Bella’s safe-“

“River!” the Doctor grabbed for his wife once more as she worked herself up again.  “Your parents aren’t hurt, but I can’t elaborate.  Bella has a different accent because of the people she’s around- well, mostly _one_ person and where he takes her and where.  For the most part, anyway.  Sort of a best friend/ nanny figure.  Man nanny?  Manny!  Her manny.  I can’t tell you more about Amy and Rory other than yes, they did know when you got pregnant and when…erm-  Bella is as safe as two Time Lords, an immortal human, and a multi- dimensional box can make her, and her relationship with your parents was a mutual decision made for a very good reason.  You know the rules, love.  I can’t say anything else without endangering timelines.  Now stop worrying.  Everything will work out as it should.”

“It can’t be told, it has to be lived,” recited Amy.  The Doctor and River looked up.

“That’s very insightful,” remarked River.

“Well, you’re the one who said it,” said Amy. 

When River looked at her in confusion, the Doctor simply stopped his loose- lipped mother- in- law by asking, “Have you been to Utah, dear?”

River raised one eyebrow pointedly as she looked back at him.

“I should think that would have been obvious by our marriage, Sweetie.  And Stormcage.  Or are you actually incredibly young and I somehow took advantage of you leaving you a single father?” she joked, obviously puzzled by his ridiculous question.  “Oops,” she continued, “spoilers.”

“No, I think he means the secon-“

“I think the Doctor meant to ask if you’d met us when we were younger yet,” Rory cut off his wife before she once more gave away River’s future.  “other than the obvious times.  We went there once, before Demon’s Run.  I think we might have seen you in passing.”

“Ahh,” River nodded in understanding, “no, Father dear, I was only there when you were on the beach when the Doctor…It was you, and mother, and… come to think of it, I don’t know who else was there.  It’s a bit fuzzy now- but then again, it was a very busy day.  Marriage, murder- who _can_ keep track of these things?”

The conversation fell into lighter topics after that, and all of the Ponds quickly forgot about their future or their place in it, choosing instead to focus on their present and their non- life- threatening day.  River was explaining her archaeological theories concerning Aria Minor to her parents and husband, who had been married long enough to learn how to listen with fewer interruptions when she spoke of her work.


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a child used to adventure gets scared.

Later that night Amy and Rory were gradually preparing for yet another goodbye to their only child so they could have one more day with their granddaughter, when the Doctor suddenly yelped and jumped up, followed a half- second later by River. Amy and Rory were confused when the Doctor started running at top speed down the hall, before they too heard a terrified child's yells of, "DADDY! Help me!"

They arrived mere moments after he did, Bella up in his arms and tears pouring down her young face as he frantically rocked her back and forth, trying to calm the frightened girl.

"I fell down and you didn't catched me," she managed through tears. "I called you but you didn't come, and I found Mommy and she looked at me but she didn't know me. Mommy forgetted me and I cried and cried but she didn't remember."

"Shh, Bella mia Bella. Shh. You're safe now. Daddy's here. I came. I caught you. You're ok. I'm here." He stroked her hair, her sobs winding down to hiccups, "Go back to sleep. I'll be there to catch you this time," he promised as he held her close.

"But what will you do if Mommy forgots me again?" Her terror tore at River's heart- now fully realizing the Doctor's earnestness of this morning.

"Look at me, Bella. Mummy and Daddy will never _ever_ forget you. Do you understand?" He cupped her cheeks, thumbs brushing away the tears that had no business on his little girl's face.

She nodded, hugging him tightly even as she reached out and grabbed River's shirt, bunching it up in her hand, the other hand firmly back on her father's tie.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked a small voice between hiccups.

"Yes, baby. It's ok. You can sleep in my bed tonight. Shh." The Doctor placed soft kisses on her crown, still rocking her gently.

"Will Mommy be there too?" She was still shaken up as the Doctor lifted her in his arms and started carrying her out.

"Yes, I'll be there too," replied River without a second thought to anything but Bella, reaching out to touch the child's hand, holding it as they made their way down the hall.

"And you won't let go?" asked Bella, her hearts already returning to normal against the Doctor's own.

"No, my love. I'll be right there when you wake up."

The Doctor led them all down to a room unfamiliar to Amy and Rory, opening a wall with a touch of his hand and a foreign word, before stepping inside and laying his daughter down on a huge- well, it could be called a bed, but not nearly in the 21st century human mattress sort of way.

He snuggled his baby under the covers, holding her close and pressing kisses to her forehead, stroking her hair and once more trying to coax her to sleep. River lay down on her other side, still holding Bella's hand as the Doctor reassured her she would still be there in the morning. She began to relax as he kept whispering soft comforts to her in Gallifreyan, their conversation now reminding her grandparents that the majority of the people in the room were at least partially alien.

The Doctor suddenly sat up and beckoned the Ponds over to the bed, moving to make room for them, before addressing River- who'd followed much, but not all of their conversation.

"She's asking for a story."

"Ok. I know lots of stories, I guess," said a now- apprehensive, non- mother River.

"Well," shyly replied the Doctor, "she wants to hear a specific one. The one that's sort of become her favourite…"

"And which one is that?" asked River, amused at his expression despite having no idea what could make him so nervous.

He avoided eye contact with Amy as he said, "She likes hearing about the Last Centurion."


	11. At Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and River each learn new revelations about their favourite superhero.

Amy smirked and traded a gleeful smile with her husband, whose eyes had begun to water slightly. Her smile turned to pure sneaky delight when the Doctor finally braved a glimpse at her, and she raised her eyebrows meaningfully at him before glancing down at Bella, whose gaze had now trained on River. Amy turned toward her daughter and was surprised to see a look of slight hesitation and confusion in her eyes.

"The Last Centurion? The one that protected the Pandorica?"

Uh-oh. The Doctor looked hard at his wife, before he managed to whisper, with a face of sudden realization, "Yes. Yes, that Centurion. Do you know it?"

Amy and Rory suddenly turned and looked at River in a whole new light, their grins not quite as wide as only moments before. River was so much younger than they had realized- they had all just assumed she always knew everything, so it was so off-putting to see her _this_ young. River simply looked down briefly at Bella, before looking up to the Doctor again.

"Of course I know it. I've searched for the stories my whole life. I've spent quite a few years trying to find out if he even ever existed. I could tell her what I've heard, I guess."

"Why did you search for him?" Rory cut off Amy and the Doctor, who were both poised to speak just then.

River, who was gently rubbing Bella's stomach and stroking her head, looked up at him.

"Oh. He's been a part of my dreams for as long as I can remember."

"Tell Bella the dreams, River," encouraged the Doctor, looking slightly sad even as he smiled up at Rory.

"Well, I only ever remember wisps of a woman speaking to me when I wake up, Doctor." River shrugged, eyes still on the little girl whose breathing had begun to slow ever so slightly. She missed the pained yet proud expressions on Amy, Rory, and the Doctor's faces. "Well, that and this ridiculous image of peaceful man in a warrior's uniform. Yet it fits, somehow. As though he was always meant to wear it. Funny though. There's never a weapon in his hand- almost as though he fights better without one, but is comfortable enough to use one. But that's not his main purpose- being a warrior, more like, being a protector. A guardian." She laughed how ridiculous her dreams sounded aloud. "A soldier who heals…"

"And he always comes- even if there's a whole entire army of evil bad guys in his way. And when he comes in, everyone runs away, except him. And he just kisses you and make it all better," chimed in Bella eagerly, helping River tell her favourite story.

Rory's eyes are properly moist by this time, and River looks up at the sound of his sniffles, confused.

"And he has happy tears," whispers the Doctor, talking to Bella yet looking proudly at Rory.

"And he doesn't let anything stop him from protecting those he loves," continued Amy, eyes also full of pride as she gazed at her husband.

"Bella," the Doctor says, an idea forming in his mind, "Gran Amy met the Last Centurion personally. How would you like it if tonight, she told you the story?"

Bella's eyes went wide, her face full of excitement.

"You really for reals met him, Gran Amy?! In real life and everything?!" She squealed in delight, Amy's already high "cool" factor increasing exponentially as Bella realizes her new grandmother met her imaginary hero.

Amy laughed softly at this, looking up at Rory before settling in next to Bella, preparing to once more share the story of the best man she'd ever met to yet another baby girl she couldn't imagine loving more.

River looked quizzically at her mother, wondering why she had never mentioned meeting the legendary hero of her dreams. When she felt the toddler's hands tug at her shirt, pulling her down next to her, she decided that tonight, she wasn't too old to hear a bedtime story either, so she snuggled down with her arms embracing her future child, and turned her attention to Amy. She readjusted her position, patting the spot beside her to make room for Rory, who had been perched at the foot of the bed. He sat behind her, arm loosely around River as he reached out a hand to stroke his granddaughter's hair.

She looked up, and the image of her husband holding their daughter while she held her own was nearly too much for Amy to handle and she felt she would literally burst from happiness.

She began to speak, and as she shared the story of the legendary man to whom she was married, Bella's eyes never wavered from her face, as she listened intently to a real- life account about her Last Soldier Man.

"… and he had lived for so very many years, but when I saw him again, he looked just as young as when I last saw him. And he saved me, again. Just like he always did. Just like he always does. And just like he always will for you, too, Bella Amelory, little Bella girl."

River looked up in wonder as her mother was telling the story, her mind making the connections no one had ever told her before. Amy smiled during her story, and though River knew she could see her out of the corner of her eyes, she never looked up from Bella's face to answer River's unspoken question. She met her husband's eyes, Bella's head and most of her tiny body nestled against his chest as he watched her eyes flutter as she fought between her exhaustion and her interest in a new Centurion story. When the Doctor looked back at River, he smiled, nodding in answer to her silent inquiry.

"Do you really think so?" Bella addressed her Gran, excitement making hearts beat quickly just for a moment against River's palm.

"I know so," reassured Amy, before looking toward her husband with a smile.

River turned, amazed, and a look of complete and utter wonder passed over her face as she took in Rory.

Bella nodded, at peace, and nestled against her father, even as River reached out and squeezed her own father's hand, their eyes meeting and unspoken thanks and promises passed between them. They were pulled back to the moment when Bella reached out and grasped River's other hand in her own, pulling it securely around her, finally ready to give into sleep.

"Sleep, Bella mia Bella, and dream nice dreams," whispered the Doctor into her head of curls.

"Even if Mommy forgots me again, Daddy, my century will come save me," assured Bella confidently as she closed her eyes.

"Always," whispered Rory, bringing a serene smile to more than one girl's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I am SO sorry I've left these stories for so long without updating! I promise, they're being worked on, I'm just trying to reign in my thought process as even more new ideas are added before the others are fleshed out, but I promise to update as the muses calm enough for me to complete one chapter or story at a time. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope when I do update, each part will be worth the wait.


	12. Waking Up with a TimeTot.  And Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and his daughter learn better than to mock the sleep noises of the Ponds.

Amy and Rory, who had fallen asleep lying askew across the Doctor’s bed, woke to see a bleary- eyed River looking up and watching the Doctor entrenched in giggles and whispers with his daughter. He would say something quietly in her little ear, and then she would laugh into her hand before reaching up and cupping her hands secretly over his as she responded to him. The smile on their faces grew wider and wider as the duo conspired in their own little world.

“Something you two would like to share with the rest of us?” Amy asked, stretching her limbs as she broke into their secret conversation.

“We were just commenting on the lovely noises that can be heard when you three are sleeping in the same room,” said her friend as her granddaughter looked up with a caught, wide- eyed look. Still, like her mother, she didn’t seem very apologetic at being found out.

“Gran Amy snores really loud,” said Bella with glee.

“And not all of Rory’s sounds come from his mouth,” continued the Doctor, stopping Amy from her retort as she snorted even as Bella fell back into the bed laughing. Rory pouted until Bella crawled to pat him comfortingly on the shoulder, before he took her by surprise and pounced on her, pinning her down and tickling her with his wife mercilessly until she called for River and the Doctor to help her.

“I got you baby. And don’t worry, we won’t mention what noises Mummy makes,” said the Doctor as his arms pulled his daughter to freedom.

“Ow!” he said as he felt a smack to the back of his head.

“Shh! Daddy, you weren’t supposed to tell her!” said Bella, trying to bury her head in her father’s neck as River reached out and quickly put up a finger to her tiny lips in an effort to shush her daughter.

The Doctor held her close as he jumped off the bed, River madly dashing after them as they ran around the extraordinarily large room, jumping over things and through numerous doorways until the Doctor, his daughter still clinging fiercely to his neck, finally put a large chaise longue between them, running to the right as River lunged left, then to the left as River dived right.

“Run away, Daddy!” squealed Bella delightedly, her small legs squeezing tightly around the Doctor’s body in her own effort to escape her mother’s revenge.

Really, the Doctor should have seen it coming when River got _that_ look in her eyes- the look that always signified trouble. He tried once more to read the signs of utter devious glee that marked his wife’s face, even as he tightened his grip on his daughter and he made one final lunge away from his wife- and onto the outstretched foot of his best friend, who had conspired behind his back with her own child. The Doctor held Bella’s head to his body for dear life as they both tumbled haphazardly sideways and onto the cushy fortress of pillows Rory had set up to break his granddaughter’s fall.

There the pair laid, dead to the world, Bella panting on top of her father as though she had been the one exerting all the efforts to escape. The Doctor, breathless, patted the small head of curls on his chest even as another head of curls came into view. River’s smirk was so smug he was surprised she wasn’t patting herself on the back even as her arms crossed in front of her chest, her hip cocked to one side- a position that matched her mother’s who came into view on his other side.

“Daddy. We fell!” exclaimed the toddler unhelpfully.

“Yes, Bella mia Bella. We rather did,” he muttered only slightly grumpily as he turned to the adult ginger in the room. “Really, Pond. Whose side are you on?”

“My fellow noise makers’ side, Raggedy Man. You know us snorers. We tend to stick together.”

The Doctor’s head fell back onto the pillow, huffing in defeat.

Bella shifted in his arms before jumping up (accidently landing one small foot on his gut, making the Doctor grunt in pain and surprise) and running full speed into Rory, who nearly fell back stunned before he caught his footing and was able to right himself, the little girl now securely in his arms, squeezing his neck tightly.

“Thank you for catching us, Granddad Rory!” His look of astonished disbelief at their unbelievable luck in finding this little girl astounded Amy once more as she smiled over her granddaughter’s curls at her husband.

Bella hugged him firmly before jumping down and running to tug at River’s shirt, while Amy grabbed Rory’s hand and dragged him from the room to get tea made and breakfast started for the day.

“Are you awake now, Mommy?” she asked River, looking up hopefully into her mother’s bemused eyes, “Can we eats breakfast now?”

River reached down and picked up the small girl, throwing her in the air lightly before she brought the giggling child down to her face and kissed her cheek.

“Am I awake? What kind of question is that, after you mock your dear old mum so early in the morning? And now you want breakfast? Well, I think if you want breakfast so much you need to just ask your oh so quiet dad, the silly old man,” she teased, turning the girl and letting her fall gently into the Doctor’s outstretched arms. The Doctor reared up at this and grabbed one of River’s still extended hands, pulling her down beside them, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead tightly, making her smile as her arm wrapped around both the Doctor and the child he was holding. The Doctor closed his eyes in contentment for a little while, his two favourite girls on each of his arms, family ensconced in a group embrace.

Then, both parents felt their daughter’s squirming as she looked back and forth, trying to determine which grown up would feed her first. River laughed at her future child’s impatience and, using the Doctor for leverage, picked both herself and the girl up. The Doctor followed behind them, wrapping a dressing gown around Bella lest she catch a chill through the TARDIS.


	13. Breakfast Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls' gotta eat...

Amy was getting out the sausage and eggs when the Song girls and their Doctor walked into the kitchen. Rory was doing the most interesting stretches and twists Bella had ever seen, and she quickly ran to his side to try to copy his entertaining calisthenic flailings.

"Why Rory!" exclaimed the Doctor, joining in, "I didn't know you knew the Otter Jazz Macarena of Reindge VII!"

Rory gave him a look that reminded the Doctor River wasn't only Amy's daughter, then twisted his neck and shook out his arms before bending down to touch his toes.

"I'm not dancing, Doctor- I fell asleep in your bed last night, if you recall."

"Yes, soniar bots- they pulse your body to relax it until you're lulled to sleep," explained the Doctor proudly.

"Yeah, well they put me to sleep right on your foot!" complained the stiff Roman, turning in an attempt to relieve pressure from his back, Bella copying his every move.

"Oh good!" cried the Doctor, "I thought I was beginning to grow an extra body on my big toe! Or that my bed was infested with nargles…"

"How many times do I have to tell you dear, nargles aren't real, and certainly not in our bed!" said River, shaking her head wearily in the manner of someone who'd had this conversation many times before.

"Yes they are, River! Why, I just had this conversation the other day with good ol' JK. 'JK', I said, 'nargles are very mischievous little creatures when they want to be. Only way to keep them out is mistletoe.' Of course, I think she may have misunderstood me."

"Of course, Sweetie." River gave up and looked at her father in surrender.

"So, Bella Amelory, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Amy as she set some juice down at the seat she assumed was the toddler's by the large lavender elephant place setting.

"Can you make your special muffins?" the little girl begged River hopefully, going to the table and facing the chair, lifting a leg as she climbed the too- large seat before she turned clumsily, knocking the table, before she finally settled and reached for her juice. Apparently, this was a regular occurrence, as the Doctor had grabbed her cup and held it in place while she finished her little climb.

Turning and seeing Amy and River's raised eyebrows in question, the Doctor simply shrugged in explanation. "She likes having the same type of seat as I do. Makes her feel big."

River's face reflected the jolt of warmth and admiration that ran through her at her husband's appeasement of his toddler's desires. Then she looked at the child herself- not having made or indeed eaten muffins for breakfast since she was a little girl the first time in Florida.

"What special muffins, darling?"

Bella looked up from her very twisty, very large and gadget- filled straw with confusion in her eyes. "Your Mommy- Bella muffins," she reminded as she flicked a small bell attached to the straw.

River looked helplessly at the Doctor, knowing her skills in the kitchen went as far as making the occasional cup of tea and very little else. Though, her last few attempts at cooking or baking for her husband or parents had at least been weapon- worthy, based of course on their inedibility or the small explosions the TARDIS had been kind enough to contain.

"How about Daddy make you a delicious omelette instead?" the Doctor suggested, remembering his wife's predicament. He had always wondered what had prompted her to eventually and suddenly work through several different centuries' cooking classes she'd insisted on attending so diligently when he used to offer to simply cook himself or allow the TARDIS to feed them rather than River continuing her (truly horrifying, but never catch him mentioning that again after the last time) experiments.

She'd slogged through, course after course, planet after planet, teacher after teacher, determined to create masterpieces if it killed her, though they'd nearly killed him often enough. Finally, _finally_ , the most intelligent woman he knew found a teacher who was, for the first time, able to talk her through the most simple meals, even physically taking her hands to guide her through certain foods before she got the hang of it.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the feel of his wife in his arms as he taught her how to gently break an egg without taking the full force of her assassin training out on the shell, her glee and her very thankful response to him as she learned the most basic plates. Eventually, once she had learned that not every tool in the kitchen needed to be weapon- ready, and that there were better ways to use a knife than the harsh habits a lifetime of training had instilled in her, she finally created a meal all on her own that was not only edible, but warranted seconds and thirds on the Doctor's parts. He remembered her glee once she realized she could literally beat the egg _after_ it had left its white imprisonment and that one could shred lettuce without vaporizing it, that with the correct technique she _could_ flambé food and not just people, and that she could whip cream without any sort of lash involved, that soufflés weren't individually mocking her every time they failed to rise, and onions weren't personally challenging her not to cry.

He gave a barely- noticeable shudder when he noted the River in front of him had yet to learn any of those lessons.

Time to think about that later. Right now, his baby girl had given a slightly disappointed pout, making his wife's face fall at what he knew she considered her own personal failure in not having learned her special Bella's muffins- baking skill yet.

He turned around quickly, whipping up the omelettes and sausages for everyone, taking great care to fold each set of eggs into a different, distinctive funny shape for his daughter to fawn over to make up for her improvised breakfast.

While Bella showed Gran and Granddad Rory her clown, laughing at Amy's Space Whale and Rory's Teddy Bear, the Doctor reached under the table to squeeze River's hand, comforting her as she gloomily stabbed at her swordfish, a slight smile coming softly to her face at his silent reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Short but sweet. Feedback always appreciated... I have not forgotten this story!


	14. Dressed and Ready for Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ponds are witnessed to Bella's dressing routine.

After breakfast, Bella rode the Doctor, who was being a llama at the time, to her room so she could get dressed and ready for the day. Of course, Daddy couldn’t be a llama all by himself, so Rory’s frog and Amy’s kitty cat joined River’s eagle as they made their way to Bella’s room.

As Bella’s menagerie made their rounds before her ride transformed into a two- headed dragon (Amy linked arms with the Doctor- yet for some reason Granddad Rory remained a frog while Mommy got a reprieve altogether), River looked around the room, curious to learn more about the little girl. The left head of the bubble- breathing (because fire was dangerous) dragon suggested she find Bella some clothes.

She found a chest in one corner of the room that seemed to hold quite the variety of items. As River pulled out top after top, capes and skirts and dresses and trousers and all manner of bizarre clothes and artefacts, she realized she hadn’t even opened the wardrobe yet. Bella Song really was her mother’s daughter. Well, she would be, anyway.

She looked lovingly at each article of clothing, wondering by whom and when and how it had been acquired, before smiling fondly and choosing skirt and pullover reminiscent of her mother’s old wardrobe. Then, thinking about it, she was too curious to know what the child herself would choose.

She let her gaze sweep the room once more, taking in the eccentric, panchronistic accessories throughout the child’s little lair, and grabbed as large a variety as she dared, bringing them all to lay before her future daughter.

Apparently the water bed had been tampered with by an overeager father, or an overly fond time and spaceship, because Rory, Amy, Bella, and the Doctor were all presently lying down precariously in the middle, riding the very strong current of the bed, giggling each time a wave lifted or dropped them.

“Having fun, Dear?” River asked the (supposedly) oldest man in the room.

“Oh just a little beeeeeddd surfing, River!” bellowed the Doctor as another wave rose and fell under him. Bella was squealing excitedly, so small she was being rocked between Amy and the Doctor, the waves moving her tiny body side to side. River smiled, enjoying the sound, before the Doctor brandished his sonic, catching Bella and holding her to him as the waves gradually died down.

He held her steady for a few more moments, finally lifting her to River, who held her firmly to let her regain her balance on hard ground.

She leaned down, kissing her hair, before telling her it was time to change out of her nightclothes and into her day clothes.

“Okay, Mommy. Can I pick all by myself?” asked the little girl eagerly.

“Almost, Darling,” replied River with a grin. “Mummy has a few different outfits you get to choose from. How does that sound?”

Bella looked to the small line- up River had created on a sofa to the side of the room, running eagerly and throwing the clothes in the air as she made her selection. Finally, she turned with a wide smile on her face, holding up her choice like a prize.

“I’m gonna go change right now!” she declared, running to a three- sided folded mirror set up like an old- fashioned changing partition, taking a few moments to admire herself before she came out running toward Amy and Rory, twirling to show off her chosen kimono and (not) matching pre- American traditional moccasins.

She mistook Rory and Amy’s amusement for admiration, swirling to model her outfit for her parents. The Doctor had one hand lightly over his mouth, containing his delight at River’s pleasantly startled face. After appropriately praising Bella for her... unique choices, River knelt down behind the girl, fixing the sash correctly around the toddler’s midsection, before hiding her smile in the little girl’s neck, placing a kiss to her temple before she stood up, looking toward the Doctor for direction.

“Hey, my beautiful Bella,” he said, holding out a hand to her, which she took quickly, “Daddy and Mummy still need to dress, too. Why don’t we let Mummy and Gran and Granddad get ready while you decide what you might want us to do today?”

“Okay, Daddy!” she jumped up and down, every tooth showing in her mouth as she shrieked joyfully.

She and the Doctor skipped out the door, clasped hands swinging wildly as he led her down the corridor.

“River,” said Amy as she came up to her daughter, nudging her on her shoulder, “I think you may just be one of the luckiest people ever to have those two in your life.”

“Hmm,” she happily agreed, her smile wide and peaceful. “And probably one of the most exhausted.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen video of Matt Smith imitating a llama, I highly recommend looking it up, as it is entertaining enough to inspire chapters like these :)


	15. Meet the Manny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason Bella speaks differently to her parents. Perhaps it's time for the Ponds to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This meeting got changed up a little bit because of the holiday, which ended up providing great inspiration. Meant to be more focused on the activity, but it got away from me. Don't worry- fluffy fluff in the next chapter.

When everyone had gotten dressed and gathered in the console room, Bella was practically bouncing on the very tips of her toes with excitement.

"We're gonna go look for Easter Eggs!" she burst out, when Amy and Rory had entered.

Rory reached for the energetic girl, who jumped into his arms and held his neck with one hand, before turning to point at her daddy.

"Daddy called him and asked him if we could do something special, and he said yes, they're having a Easter egg races! And Daddy sayed we could go!"

She was practically bouncing in Rory's arms, her excitement palpable and contagious. She squirmed until Rory put her down on the floor, and she quickly grabbed Amy's hand, pulling her back into the depths of the TARDIS to find a suitable Easter Egg basket.

"Doctor, who's 'he,'" asked River, watching her mother and daughter raced down the corridor.

"Well, I told you there's a reason Bella speaks the way she does, and that she has a male nanny- figure. Well, a she has quite a few, to be perfectly honest. Anyway, he called and asked if we would like to attend an Easter celebration near him- you know, Easter bunny, chocolate, games for the kids. Bella practically jumped into the vortex when I asked her if she'd like to go. Guess you'll get to meet her caretaker after all. Just keep in mind, Dear, he knows you, even if you don't know him. And no, that does not give you permission to prod him for spoilers, either," he warned.

"So you mean I'm going to meet the reason our daughter likes admitting loud as you like that she's wearing pants and suspenders and asks us for candy and cookies, but I'm not allowed to talk to him about his influence on our child?" she raised an eyebrow sceptically, curious about this man who obviously had a large impact in her daughter's life.

"Well... he's not the only reason. Let's just say... she's very well cared for when she needs to be. But yes. Our lives are very closely connected with him at one point- No Spoilers! Please, dear. For Bella." He added flippantly, knowing full well she would never reveal spoilers to begin with.

"Ooh- you are infuriating," she declared, her eyes narrowing.

"You love it," he said in a low voice. She didn't disagree.

Just then, Bella and Amy ran into the console room, Bella screaming, "I win!" as she lifted her tiny hands in victory.

Amy gave a disappointed sigh, conceding defeat of their little race.

"Are we there, yet, Mommy?" asked Bella, hopping in front of River, trying to see high enough to view the controls.

"Hmm. Close, Darling. Do you have your basket for eggs?"

"Uh-huh!" cried the little girl, twirling around frantically in search of her grand mum, who held up an Ood- shaped container, which Bella then ran and hugged to her chest, giggling in excitement.

"Ooh, Granddad Rory! I can introduce you to my other bestest friend. He's real nice! You'll like him. He knows a lots of stuff about Earth!"

Amy chuckled at this, kneeling down to run her hands over the girl's shoulders, trying to calm the hyper child down.

"Bella girl, don't you know where Gran and Granddad Rory are from?"

The little girl looked into Amy's eyes, then up at Rory, thinking hard.

"Are you from Akhaten? There are a lots of people there!"

"No, sweet girl," Amy chortled, "we're from Earth, too. We're human."

Bella's face lit up completely at this information, her hands going to her mouth in a happy amazement.

"Really?! All the way human like Aunt Barbara or mostly human like Uncle Jack or only some human like Mommy?" she asked in wide- eyed fascination. Here's a conversation none of the Ponds ever thought they'd have with one of their own children or grandchildren. Though, considering the people she just mentioned, reasoned River, no wonder she would need the clarification.

"They're all the way human, Bella. Only have one heart and they can't speak in your head like Mummy and Daddy can," supplied the Doctor, chuckling at his daughter's expression.

She contemplated this for a moment, then looked up at Rory, beckoning him down to her with a tiny finger, and grabbing his shirt when he reached her level. Then she put a tiny hand to the right hand side of his chest, holding it steady. He chuckled and moved it to his left side, and her mouth and eyes grew wide. Then he gently moved her hand over her own chest, feeling the beating on both sides. She then turned and ran over to a still- kneeling Amy, putting her ear to Amy's chest, hearing her single heartbeat, keeping her hands over her own.

"Wow!" she declared, after conducting her human test. "Wait. If you're Mommy's mommy and daddy, how come I grew an extra heart if you only get one?" she asked after the wonder wore off and confusion took its place.

Rory cut off any sadness this question could have evoked by squatting next to his granddaughter.

"Well, we're your mummy's mum and dad, but your daddy has two hearts, and he shared that with you," he explained gently with a smile.

"How?" she asked at last.

The four adults looked between one another at this question, each slightly caught off guard.

"Well..." said Amy, "mummy's and daddy's, when they decide to have a baby, each get to share things about themselves or their parents with their baby. Your mummy shared her beautiful curls and Gran's hair colour," she said whilst stroking the soft ringlets, "and Daddy shared his eyes and his extra heart with you."

Bella thought about this for a moment, then looked up at River, still addressing Amy.

"What did you share with Mommy?"

They all looked toward the Doctor, wondering if Bella knew anything about regeneration or different bodies or anything like that, but deciding this was perhaps a conversation for another time, he simply chose to ignore the question altogether.

"Bella, that means they know all about Earth, too."

Her head flipped around to them quickly at that comment, a look of excitement on her face.

"You do?! Then you can talk to him for a long times!" she said, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Who-"

"Here we are," declared the Doctor, walking around the console to grab Bella's Ood basket as she ran recklessly out of the doors in delight.

"Bella!" screamed River.

"Don't worry, Dear, she's perfectly safe," assured the Doctor. "Trust me, he knows all about protection and security."

With that, he grabbed her hand, walking out in front of Amy and Rory, who stopped short as they stared at the man currently holding Bella, who was babbling a mile a minute in his arms as he listened intently.

"And that's my Gran Amy and my Granddad Rory! I got them yesterday and they're my bestest friends ever! And they're all the way human like you and Aunt Barbara, and they know about Earth, and they're Mommy's mommy and daddy, and I got an extra heart because Daddy shared one of his with me, and I found a Ood basket so we could go to get eggs! Are we going to eat them later?"

"River," he said as he acknowledged her briefly, before turning to her parents. "Amy. Rory. Been a long time," he declared gruffly.

"Actually, Canton," replied the Doctor with a mischievous smile on his face, stepping over and plucking his overly- excited daughter from the FBI Agent's arms, "I don't think it's been long enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Her caretaker is Canton Everett Delaware III. He would be an amazing manny, right?! Okay, truth be told, I just have a special fondness for Mark Sheppard, so of course his character was always going to be in at least one of these stories...


	16. Egg Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter Celebrations and a special meeting.

Amy and Rory's eyes blew wide open, followed by their mouths. Then Amy smiled and ran to hug the gruffly smiling man, who then turned and held out a hand to Rory.

"You've... met?" River looked between her parents and the stranger in confusion.

Canton's eyes looked wide, then he turned toward the Doctor, a question on his lips.

"Bella, why don't you show Mr. Canton how you tie your shoe?" asked the Doctor, putting his daughter down on the ground before whispering the situation to his old friend, who took it in stride.

He nodded in understanding, then chuckled at the proud little girl on the ground, who had borrowed the Doctor's shoe upon discovering hers were the wrong type for tying, and was now having trouble putting his to rights again, not knowing what to do with the different angle from which she learned.

He bent down and helped her, ruffling her hair before holding out a hand to lead her to the festivities.

"And you learned that all by yourself?" he asked, putting on a properly impressed tone.

"No, Granddad Rory teached me," she declared, skipping alongside him as they walked down the hill.

"Ah. Good job."

"He's my Century."

"Your what?"

"'member, what Mommy told you about the soldier who fights off all the evil bad guys? Granddad Rory's my Century- for reals!"

He turned to Rory, eyebrow raised. "You're really her Centurion?"

"Long story," Rory shrugged.

Canton huffed out another shrug at that.

"Doesn't surprise me, especially with this guy." He pointed to the Doctor. "So, Bella, what's this you're wearing today?" he asked, a bemused smile threatening his lips.

"A simono," she said, twirling proudly, then sticking out her small feet to show off her moccasins.

"Ah. Any particular reason for the kimono today?"

"It's teal!"

"Teal... is a reason," he nodded in agreement, Bella too excited to show off for him to notice his reaction to her logic.

"Well, my beauty" he said after sharing a smirk with the other adults, "tell me about how you "got" grandparents yesterday."

And so Bella began to recount her adventures of the day before, moment by moment, pausing to reach for Amy's hand and pulling her and Rory up so she could show off her new grandparents to another of her bestest friends. They walked through busy streets until they came upon a gated property. Between the paperwork presented by the Doctor and Canton, all 6 were ushered inside rather quickly.

Amy and Rory looked up to see a familiar building, River smiling once she realized where they were.

"Well, beautiful girl, have I ever brought you to the White House before?" Canton asked as he lifted Bella up above the crowds all dispersed on the lawn.

"We went to that white house down the street from you, but there was that mean dog there," she answered, looking around anxiously for said dog.

This made Canton chuckle at the little girl. The Doctor leaned in, kissing his adorable daughter on the head before saying into her ear.

"Bella, this is called _the_ White House. It's where the president of America lives."

She looked up at that, deep in thought for a moment.

"Isn't that where you and Mommy wented?"

"This is where I met your dad and mom," Canton explained, "where my boss lives."

"But didn't you say that Mommy and Daddy and their best friends met you when-"

"So explain to us how this Easter Egg race works," interrupted the Doctor suddenly, reminding Canton that this River wasn't his friend River yet, and stopping Bella from revealing anything more to her mother.

"Oh, yeah," Canton turned, shaking his head to dislodge the memories he had of their adventures with the Silence. He put Bella down on the ground, ruffling her hair once more before explaining. "Mrs. Nixon organized an egg roll for the kids. Thought Bella'd like to join in. She can also meet the Easter Bunny while she's here."

"An egg roll?" asked Amy, confused. "What's an egg roll?"

Canton gave her a mischievous look before tugging Bella along lightly with him.

"An egg roll is an alternative to finding rotting eggs days later all over the White House lawn from an egg _hunt_."

Dawning lit everyone's faces seconds before repulsion at the imaginary smell of hundreds of unfound, days- old rotten eggs. Bella looked around at the crowd, fascinated and eager to start whatever games her Canton had for her.

They approached a line of children, and Canton reached down and handed Bella a wooden spoon.

"What's this for?" she asked, examining it as though it had special powers.

"You're going to use that to roll your egg around. It's actually from the White House kitchens," he explained, far more tender than Amy or Rory would have believed from the tough agent who once pretended to mercilessly murder them.

Bella was fascinated, and jumped up and down in excitement. The Ponds all cheered loudly for her throughout the day's events, and she squealed each time she won a prize or even a participation ribbon, waving it proudly in front of Canton's face before handing it off for official safe keeping to Mommy or Daddy.

"You havin' fun, Kid?" asked Canton when they'd been there for awhile.

"Yeah! Bunches of-" then she screamed and grabbed Rory's hand, pulling him and Amy along behind her as she ran forward. "He's here! I saw him!"

They all followed her, until they came upon a crowd and saw her face light up as she gazed upon- the Easter Bunny. Actually, it was a furry suit with a papier-mâché mask, but tell that to a toddler who'd been looking forward to this since hearing Canton's explanation of who the Easter Bunny was.

Some of the familiar attitude had returned to his gaze when the Doctor had tried to explain to the little girl the actual origins and truths behind the real Easter Bunny, silencing him as Canton and the Ponds forced him to allow Bella this.

"Do you wanna meet him?" the smitten caretaker asked the little girl. Her eyes grew as wide as her smile, before she whispered reverently.

"Is that really _him_?"

"Of course it is," he said, his tone daring anyone else to contradict him.

He held one of her tiny hands in his, even as she reached out for River with the other, needing all the bravery she could get as she prepared to meet the Bunny himself.

Amy, Rory, and River all watched Bella in bemusement as she showed the first sign of apprehension since they'd met her. When it was finally her turn, River lightly squeezed her hand to remind her to move forward, and to accept the egg he held out to her. She reached out and took it, seeing the colours and designs painted on the plastic egg before she looked up, excited, and ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Easter Bunny!" she declared, burying her face in his "fur." Canton chuckled before pulling her back lightly, picking her up before her excitement and somewhat clumsy tendencies could get out of control.

When he carried her back to her father and grandparents, she was holding her treat to herself like a sacred treasure.

"Look, Daddy, what the Easter Bunny gave to me special."

"I see that, Bella mia. That's very special indeed."

"Can we put it in my special place in my room, Mommy?" she asked, eyes still on her prize.

River looked up sadly at the Doctor, swallowing her ignorance once more before saying, "Of course, darling. Of course we can."

The Doctor gave her a reassuring half grin before taking his daughter and Rory aside so Bella could take stock of all her day's earnings.

"Don't know where her special place is yet?" Canton asked River lowly when the little girl was out of earshot.

"I don't know much of anything, it seems," she said, defeated. Amy came and put a comforting arm around her, and Canton looked her dead in the eyes.

"You will," he said, after a long moment of studying her. And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find out whether children were given anything by the Easter Bunny at this egg roll, but he did make his first appearance in Nixon's time, and there was an unfortunate incident involving rotten eggs after an egg hunt as well.


	17. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes on the search for a dear friend, and River and the Ponds learn it's not all fun and games when raising a TimeTot.

Eventually they left the White House, Rory carrying Bella's large cache of prizes whilst Amy carried Bella. They all crammed into Canton's car before they pulled up to a house just outside the city.

"Come on in," said Canton, as he opened the door for them. Bella immediately ran ahead to a small side room, which to the Ponds' and River's surprise, had large pink butterflies all around the bright green walls, and a pink striped cover on the bed, where quite the array of stuffed creatures rested.

She dumped her prizes out, proudly displaying each of them to her animals, before turning and asking Canton where "Mr. Chesterton" went.

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere," said Canton, looking to the Doctor for assistance as they both began surveying the room.

"What does Mr. Chesterton look like?" asked Rory, starting to look around as well.

"He's a amordillo," replied Bella eagerly, as all the adults went on a search for the toddler's stuffed friend.

When their search of the small room proved futile, Canton picked up Bella, declaring it was as good a time as any for a tour of the house.

They made their way into the kitchen area, where Canton was quite sure Bella wouldn't have ever left him so they quickly moved down over to the living room, where Bella ran and threw all the cushions off the sofa, calling for her beloved armadillo.

When he once more failed to appear, the group walked down some stairs into a den. Canton and the Doctor looked under each bean bag, glass table, and sofa, leaving Amy and River to search the cupboards and furniture whilst Bella sat on Rory's shoulders, determined to make sure Mr. Chesterton hadn't hidden on top of any bookcases or shelves.

Canton then showed them the guest room and Bella pulled back all the covers from the bed, replacing them haphazardly before crawling under it with the Doctor and Amy in search for her lost friend. Finally, she gasped, accidentally elbowing and kicking her father and grandmother as she made her way out from under the bed, grabbing Canton's hand as she ran out of the guest room to his room, where she jumped on his bed, reaching her small hand between the mattress and the headboard, before holding up a purple armadillo in triumph.

"There you are Mr. Chesterton! I thought you were losted!"

"Why was he in here?" asked Amy, looking around the sparse room of the man in front of her, amused at the idea of a lost toy in the bedroom of the no-nonsense agent in front of her.

"I put him in his bed so my Canton wouldn't get scared," replied Bella, hugging Mr. Chesterton to her chest.

"Scared of what?" asked River curiously.

"Uncle Jack said there was monsters under the bed, and then I was scared so I helded Mr. Pond-"

"Wait a moment, I thought his name was Mr. Chesterton," interrupted Rory, confused at when he became a part of all this.

"It is. Mr. Pond is my possum-"

"You have a possum... named Mr. Pond?" asked Rory one more time, glaring at the Doctor, who was trying to hold in his laughter, looking up at the ceiling with a tight smile.

"Uh- huh. It's cause possums die a lot, like Daddy says the real Mr. Pond did. But don't worry, Susan says they don't really die, it's just a defence mechtansm."

Rory stared grumpily at the Doctor, looking to Amy and River for support, only to see his daughter giggling silently and his wife with her hand over her mouth, pointedly looking away.

"So Bella, why did you leave Mr. Chesterton in here?" asked Amy, hoping to divert her husband's gaze.

"Oh, because my Canton sayed he chaseded all the monsters away from my bed to under his bed, so I gave him Mr. Chesterton so he wouldn't be scared if the monsters tried to come out. I guess he was still guarding him." She gasped as she looked around then, anxious as she pulled her knees up to her.

"My Canton, do you think the monsters are still under there?" she whispered, beckoning him over to her to escape any threats against him.

"I think, my beauty, that Mr. Chesterton here," he held the armadillo up as he sat beside her on the bed, "was very very brave and managed to scare all the monsters away. And also, that I'm going to be having some very serious words with your Uncle Jack. But, I think it's time you take Mr. Chesterton back to your room, so he can be with all his friends."

On the way back, River spotted the sofa cushions left chaotically all around the living room.

"First things first, little girl. You need to put Canton's sofa back the way it was."

Bella halted, staring at the mess.

"No," she shook her head, "I don't want to."

"Bella," said the Doctor in a soft voice, "Mummy's right."

She looked hopelessly around the room again, hugging Mr. Chesterton to her, then looked up at River.

"Can't you do it?" she asked hopefully.

"You're the one who made the mess, darling. I can help, but I think you need to clean it up. It won't even take very long, I promise."

She surveyed the room around her again, before her little face screwed up in anger.

"I don't want to!" she declared, throwing her armadillo on the floor as she sat down in with a huff, arms crossed stubbornly over her chest.

"Bella," appealed Canton, using her name as a last resort, "that's not a very nice way to act."

She looked up at him, angry tears in her eyes, her lip jutting out in a pout.

River looked to the Doctor, at a loss in how to respond to the situation- did she even have a right _to_ respond?

The Doctor was staring at his daughter, ignoring the gazes from the others in the room, then lowered himself to her level.

"Bella Song, your mummy told you to do something. You can either apologize to her now for throwing a tantrum and clean up your mess, or you can accept the consequences for your actions."

She looked into his eyes, righteous fury of a toddler who didn't get her way shining through.

"I don't want to clean up all those pillows, Daddy. Please don't make me have to." There were tears in her eyes as she begged him.

He stared into her eyes, gently rubbing the angry tears from her cheeks.

"Mummy told you to do something, love. And you listen when mummy speaks- is that clear?"

She huffed again, then wrenched her face away from his hands, crossing her arms tighter in emphasis and defiance.

"Last chance, Bells. You can apologize to _my wife_ right now for hurting her feelings or you will be in very big trouble."

She stared at the floor stubbornly, refusing to pick up her mess.

"Alright," said the Doctor, standing up from the floor. "Bella- Chair. Now."

She looked up at him, face an expression of absolute horror.

"No, Daddy!"

He looked down at her, Canton shaking his head to warn Amy, Rory, and River not to intervene, as none of them had ever seen the pleading look on the little girl's face and all had flinched reflexively to step forward and stop her punishment.

The Doctor crossed his own arms, staring at his daughter with an unwavering expression as he waited for her to follow his command. She stood up angrily, stomping over to the seat the Doctor had place behind the sofa, facing away from everyone else.

"Two minutes," he said, as the little girl sat down furiously, breathing deeply in anger as her arms once more crossed against her chest.

River stepped forward, the Doctor reaching out a hand to stop her from hugging her fuming little girl and easing the pain on her face at having a punishment.

He sighed, then looked around, doing his best to ignore her as the adults began to pick up the cushions and straighten the room. Even with all the movement, the Doctor could hear his daughter squirm.

"Bella Amelory, you stay in that seat," he warned as he pulled River into the loveseat across the now- set sofa.

He heard the stomp of a tiny foot behind him.

"Another minute, Bella. Keep up that temper and it will be two." He closed his eyes as he heard an angry yelp, counting the seconds when his daughter would be free.

"So..." said Rory, not knowing how to react to the awkward silence which had descended, "Time out?"

"Tried spanking her," explained the Doctor distractedly as he ran a hand over his forehead, "It hurt River and me more that Bella, in the end. And anyways, making her sit still seems like a more of a fitting punishment for _her_ than any physical deterrents did."

Finally, when three very long minutes had passed, the Doctor picked up the discarded Mr. Chesterton, and came over to squat in front of his baby girl, offering her her friend.

She looked up into his face, tears running silently down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whimpered pathetically, before River could stand it no longer and ran to face the little girl as well.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." She reached out her hands and River pulled her into her arms, holding her close and kissing her as she cried her last few frustrated tears into her mother's shoulder.

"I'll try not to make a mess next time," she snivelled as she nuzzled River's neck.

"And?" prompted the Doctor.

"And I'll listen when Mommy tells me something."

"That's my girl," said the Doctor, kissing her on her forehead as he stroked her hair, "that's my beautiful girl."

River patted her back as she calmed down, rocking her back and forth until suddenly, she realized she now held a sleeping toddler in her arms. The Doctor smiled, then took her from River into her room, where Canton had already moved her stuffed animals, pulling down the covers on her bed.

"Poor girl," said River as she stroked her curls softly when the Doctor laid her down, "she's had such a long day."

"Yeah," replied the Doctor, smiling at his Bella's peaceful face, her arms holding tightly to Mr. Pond. "This one is a truly well- earned nap."


	18. A Fine Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor receives an offer he can't refuse.

"So," remarked Rory when they came back into the living room, "Bella... has her own room here?"

Canton turned, offering drinks to everyone.

"She stays over now and again. When something happens, perhaps those two get wind of something too dangerous for her to be involved in. Or when they want... mommy and daddy time," he smiled cheekily at the Doctor's flustered blush, River's own face widening into a sly grin. "Besides, not like kids were ever an option for me. Nice to have her around- make me somehow feel better about..." he looked up at River, remembering her timeline, how she didn't yet know about his involvement with the little girl they'd failed to save, "other things that might have been out of my control." He took a sip of his drink.

Amy took a moment to reflect sadly on the fact her own young daughter was in America right now, needing her, searching for her, alone and helpless. Then she looked up at River's face, proud and strong and filled with joy these past two days with a beautiful little girl of her own. No. Not helpless. She had herself, and herself was amazing- even if the journey to become so would be painful and heartbreaking. Amy pushed her regret away, focusing once more on her old friend.

"Couldn't you simply adopt a child- I'm sure if anyone watched you babysit Bella, they would see what a great influence you could be."

"Amy, this is 1970's America," replied the Doctor. "On the rare occasion a single parent could adopt a child, a single man would be more than an anomaly."

"Besides," said Canton with a nod in agreement, "the work I do isn't exactly conducive to raising a kid- don't know how these two pull it off most of the time." He indicated River and the Doctor, who reached out and patted his hand in thanks.

"Oh, with lots and lots of help," he assured with a smile.

"So, for fear of mentioning something I can't talk about, what _is_ a safe subject?" Canton asked.

They chatted for an hour, teasing about how Bella seemed to have melted the tough agent's exterior to a surprisingly gooey inside (he couldn't deny it, it had taken quite a few hours to paint those butterflies for her, and more than a few stores before he found the perfect pink he figured little girls liked, but her delight and the hugs he had received in thanks had been well worth the effort). They caught up on adventures they had been on, Canton's life post Florida, how he had been reassigned to the president's protection detail, since he proven himself reliable and his desire to get married had no bearing on his ability to carry out his job.

"What's married?" asked a tiny voice as Bella walked out to them, rubbing her eyes awake before climbing into Canton's lap, clutching a red bear tightly.

"Who's this?" asked Rory with slight hesitation, slightly amazed at the little girl's collection.

"This is Miss Amelia," said Bella, "she gets real mad if you hurt Mr. Pond, but otherwise she's soft and cuddly."

"And ginger," said Amy with a bright smile while Rory and River huffed out a laugh.

"What?"

"Redhead, sweets," said Canton into her ear.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. What's married?" she repeated with a small yawn, playing with the lapels on Canton's jacket.

"Well," said Rory, "married is when you grow up and you find a very special boy that loves you more than anything else in the world and you love him more than anyone else and you both promise to spend the rest of your lives together no matter what."

"Oh," she said pensively, digesting this information. "I'm going to marry Daddy," she firmly declared at last. That drew large smiles out of everyone, and a chuckle out of Canton before the Doctor laughed, picking his daughter up and kissing her, before sitting her on his lap between him and River.

"You are?" asked the Doctor, highly amused by his daughter, "Well, much as I'd like that Bella mia Bella, Daddy's already married to Mummy. So who would Mummy be married to?"

She thought about it for a second, then proudly blurted out the obvious answer.

"She could marry her daddy."

All of the adults chuckled delightedly at the toddler's reasoning, Rory even clapping his hands at her brilliant answers, before River turned to her daughter with a grin, trying to explain the flaw in her plan.

"But Mummy's daddy is married to Gran Amy."

"Oh." She looked put out by this fact, before her face lit up and she gave River the only solution that made sense. "Then we can both marry Daddy."

River threw her head back in laughter before both she and the Doctor turned, covering the little girl's face with kisses, beaming in delight as she began giggling with their attention.

"Okay, Bella darling," conceded River, tears in her eyes and her stomach sore, "We can both marry Daddy."

The Doctor hugged his toddler tighter to himself joyfully before she turned, arms tight around his neck as they rubbed noses together, giggling together the entire time.

"See, Daddy? Now you can marry both of us!" she declared excitedly, now that she had fixed the problem.

"My two favourite girls? I can't think of anything better," he agreed, winking at a grinning Amy and Rory while he kissed his daughter on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter already, short but still one of my favourites... Please let me know what you think. And feel free to suggest any toddler antics of your own you'd like me to include in the fluffiness that is this story.


	19. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets a cry for help from very old little more than a friend.

They were all settled at Canton's playing Monopoly, Bella's current favourite board game (and of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that a smile or a pout was all she needed to bribe any property or rent out of all players except when against "Uncle Jack," though he did once let her out of jail without payment), when the watch on the Doctor's wrist began to burn, and he yelped before he scrambled in his pockets, gingerly pulling out his psychic paper.

_Come home, now Sweetie! Need you!_ the note read. He looked up in confusion to River, who was plotting with Rory in a joint venture against Canton and Amy (Bella had become his own partner, or close enough, as he ended up giving her all his earnings along the way) right in front of him. It was extraordinarily rare that his wife would call him whilst he was with a different version of her, but not entirely unheard of, considering their wedding night.

He wondered when the River of the message was, and if she was in danger, and should he risk Bella to go to her, or would she even know about her yet? But then of course, only the River who was already Bella's mother knew the watch trick. He decided to leave his daughter safe and here with her mother and grandparents-knowing they were very capable and that if absolutely necessary, Canton could help with any problems. Without more details about River's situation, he had no way of knowing whether or not another version of his daughter was being affected by it too.

He stood up rapidly, money flying out of his hands and scattering.

"Doctor?" said River inquisitively.

"Sorry- got an urgent... message. Old friend of mine, apparently they're in some sort of trouble and need my help."

"Should I-" his wife started to get up.

"NO! No, dear. You stay here and help Bella defeat her old Gran." He smiled, communicating with River silently that he wanted her to watch their daughter.

"Are you sure, Doctor?" asked Amy. "We could always watch her if you need help."

"No need, Pond," he said with a smile, "It's quite alright. Besides, this could be viewed as... family bonding time," he looked between Bella and her not- quite- yet- mother, Amy nodding in agreement.

"Alright, Doctor. If you're sure it's okay."

"Of course. Over twelve hundred years old, Pond. I don't need a caretaker with me everywhere I go."

This statement brought nearly everyone's eyes to him.

He looked between the amused faces staring at him, straightening his bowtie defiantly, before bending to Bella.

"Hey, Bella mia Bella- Daddy's got to go for a little while, but I'll be right back. You stay here with Mummy and Canton, and don't forget to show your gran and granddad our special trick when I come back okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said, jumping down from her seat to wrap her arms tightly around his neck, before he pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket, and she held her head up expectantly as he tied a bow in her hair.

"Three tugs," he whispered as their foreheads touched, looking into her eyes as she smiled back at him.

Then she nodded, hugging his neck as hard as her little arms could and closing her eyes tightly. "Three tugs and then you'll come back and find me," she said into the air, as though she were making a secret wish. Which, all the Ponds realized, she sort of was.

He kissed her forehead lightly, hugging her firmly, before he smiled, handing her over to River, who looked slightly nervous, but held the toddler in her lap anyway. Then he got up, walking out of the door with a salute.

There was just enough time for a collective sigh and bewildered glances, when he opened the door again.

"Sorry, Canton, but I forgot I left the Old Girl back at the White House."

Amy and River looked at him, then turned and met each other's gazes before they both began to chuckle. Canton shook his head bemusedly, then stood up and gathered his keys. Before he had a chance to say anything, Rory offered to go with him to take the Doctor to his TARDIS. The Doctor twirled clumsily once more to go outside, then proudly marched toward the car, head still held high as he turned around yet again to walk towards the car that actually belonged to Canton.

Rory and the Doctor waved to Amy and River, who held Bella on her hip, as they pulled away.

"So," began Rory, "an urgent message that can't possibly wait?"

"I wouldn't be leaving if it could."

"Right," responded his father in law, the barest hint of accusation making it into his tone. "And does this happen often- you leaving your child with someone who's only known about them for a day and a half?"

"Rory," the Doctor said, seriously. "If it were anyone else, and if she were with anyone else, I would find another way. But River _is_ her mother, even if she's not used to it yet. And Canton-"

"Wouldn't let anything happen to her," his friend finished gruffly, finding Rory's eyes in the mirror. "I swear it. On my life."

Rory sighed, breathing easier, yet still anxious.

"Still. She's your responsibility. Doesn't seem right you'd let someone else look after your only daughter when you have the chance to be near her."

The Doctor looked down guiltily, realizing what his friend was really talking about, and exhaled.

"From the day she was born, Bella became my life- and probably even before that," the Doctor explained. "There would be no corner of the universe I wouldn't search if I ever lost her, and no power strong enough to stop me if anyone tried to get in my way whenever she calls me. Not this one. Not her."

He looked into Rory's eyes, pleading with him to understand, until the Centurion looked away, staring out the window. They arrived at the TARDIS, and the Doctor nodded, opening the door when he heard Rory's soft, heartbreaking reply.

"Yeah. I once felt that way too."

The Doctor got out of the car, his eyes closed tight as he pretended he hadn't heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, sorry. This segue chapter got away from me... Angst is the new fluffy, didn't you know? Don't worry. Things will lighten up once River's... situation is revealed.  
> Reviews always welcome :)


	20. Spoiled Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor unwittingly helps River with her predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is at last- the chapter I've been wanting to post for months now and so am too impatient to wait any longer! Hope you like it- let me know what you think...

When he landed, he raced out of the doors into one of their homes, ready help his wife with whatever danger she faced or any monster she'd managed to find. Or- so he thought.

River looked up, frazzled in a manner he hadn't seen in a very long while- her main problem reaching his eyes before his mind could quite fathom it.

"Oh! It is you, Sweetie! You came," she said, gratitude in every syllable. "Of course you did- I was just worried it would be- but it _is_ you- I mean _you_ you! Oh, Honey, I needed you so much!" she chattered anxiously, before hurrying over to him, and then she practically shoved into his arms... a very young, whimpering baby.

"I have that meeting with the board this afternoon that apparently _can't_ _possibly_ _be put on hold_ _to make room for individual personal responsibilities_ , and there's going to be a vote on major changes to policy, and quite frankly, I haven't been out of this house in weeks!" she explained, now shoving papers into a briefcase as she scuttled around frantically. Though, a small part of his mind acknowledged, only River could manage to be simultaneously frantic, graceful, and precise.

"River, wha-" he looked down at the baby in confusion, absolutely positive it was not his little Bella in his arms. No, the face that looked up at him was definitely rounder, with dark hair and soft brown eyes. Oh. Oh, dear. He knew those eyes. Had spent a number of years looking at those eyes in a mirror. Had his lips too. Poor child also got Rory's nose. Though, the Doctor reflected as he stared at the biological offspring of his last regeneration, it quite suited his new baby's face perfectly. Not that he was biased, of course.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I just fed him, so he should be alright for a couple of hours." She didn't even wait for him to finish his thought, finishing packing up her things whilst at the same time trying to change. "And I knew you and Bells were probably headed somewhere already, so I did prepare a few bottles. Now, I've been reading up on this, and it seems it'll be best for you if I'm not in the room the first time we attempt this anyway. He may hate it terribly, so if you really can't coax him to eat, jump ahead to find me about an hour or two after you give up. If there is any way whatsoever you _can_ persuade him, give me just a little bit of time. Everything should be done soon, but they refused any requests to put this off. Now, are you ready for this, Sweetie? I'm counting on you. You can do this. We've done harder things before right? Right. Of course. This is nothing. There's not even a universe at stake. You'll get through this." She seemed distracted, trying to reassure herself more than her very flabbergasted husband of his competence.

She even missed the stunned opening and closing of his mouth, cutting off any questions he had for the son he'd never met before. She turned quickly, bending over the baby and kissing him tenderly on his forehead.

"Bye my sweet baby boy. Mummy is going to miss you so very much. Now, be good for Daddy, and I'll see you soon, alright? I promise. And Mummy's going to give them a piece of her mind so this won't happen again until you're ready." She paced quickly, grabbing up her things and heading toward the exit before turning around, dropping her stuff to the ground as she raced back to stare at the infant in the Doctor's arms.

"Oh, goodness, Doctor, I don't think I can do this. I can't leave our son yet! What if he doesn't understand?! Oh! What if he thinks I'm abandoning him?!" she said, picking him up and holding him tightly to her chest, rocking him back and forth as she covered his tiny face with kisses.

"River-"

"No, you're absolutely right, Doctor," she said, mistaking the reason for the Doctor's tone, placing their son gently back in the Time Lord's (now slightly more prepared) arms. "Okay, I'm going. Here I go."

She picked up her things again, this time making it all the way to the door before setting her stuff once more on the ground, rushing back to kiss the baby a few more times, holding his head delicately, reluctant to let go.

"It'll be okay, I promise, you won't even know Mummy's gone!" she assured the infant anxiously, kissing him one last time, then quickly kissed the Doctor's cheek before she ran to pick up her things and finally raced out the door.

"She's right about that..." the Time Lord muttered.

Her husband was just about to follow after her, ask her a few questions, when she popped her head back in and implored in a beseeching manner rarely associated with River Song, "Please, Doctor. Bring me my baby back on time!"

And with that she was gone, leaving the stunned Doctor holding a baby he'd never met and with a bewildered look on his face, ignorant even of his son's name.

"Well," he addressed the child as he sighed and turned toward his TARDIS, "what're you called, then?"


	21. The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little brothers can ruin everything. Even when you don't know they're your little brother yet. They can also be quite amazing if you give them a chance.

After once more fondly pulling out the cot once used by him, his wife, and his beautiful daughter, he found himself reluctant to put his new baby down, so held him close a few more minutes before gently setting him to rock. He sonicked the stars on top so they twirled, just in case his baby, or as he decided to temporarily call him, Sir Davincicopernicusgallileoeinsteinteslafranklin (David for short), got bored.

Then, he tapped a special call bell on the console, which shortly after gave three little dings in answer. He smiled as he set the TARDIS on course.

When he arrived, he lifted Sir David into his arms, dancing around haphazardly trying to gather all the supplies future River had left him with, wondering how she had made it look so easy and trying not to drop anything whilst holding his too- tiny son.

He finally collected himself, then cleared his throat, determined to appear utterly calm, despite the day's surprises. He smiled down at the boy in his arms, then pushed out of the TARDIS.

"Well. Here goes nothing," he said, ignoring the boy's inquisitive stare.

He walked up to the house; then, kissing his son's face for good measure, he knocked on the door.

Canton answered, grinning behind him at the giggles the Doctor could hear from inside the house. Then he turned back around and caught the sheepish smile on the Doctor's face as he lifted Sir David in greeting.

"Surprise."

Canton stared for a moment more, then gave the Doctor a smirk and a small longsuffering shake of his head, before stepping aside to let him into the house.

He couldn't tell what game everyone was playing, but apparently it involved twirling Bella around between the adults, who were all sat in a circle and laughing loudly.

"Daddy!" cried the little girl, falling breathlessly back into Amy's arms when she spotted her father, her little hands reaching out to steady herself when she tried to stand upright.

Everyone else looked up at this, and instantly froze when they saw the delicate package in the Doctor's embrace.

Amy squealed and ran up to him first, looking down at the baby delicately as she reached out a hand to pet his cheek.

"And where did you come from, little one?" she asked in the voice all humans tended to use around babies and puppies.

"That friend of mine, apparently they needed a bit of time to themselves. Asked if I could keep Sir David here for a couple of hours."

"Sir David?" asked Rory with an incredulous look.

"As good a name as any," argued the Doctor.

"Ah, so you don't know his real name," reasoned Canton.

"Well, not technically- as you can see, he's a bit new. Wasn't even around last time I saw...his parents."

"So they just handed you a baby and you said okay?"

"Well- look at him," he held his son up for his wife's inspection, "How can you just say no to a face like that?" he asked everyone, smiling as he pulled the baby back to him for just a bit more close- up admiration.

River softened, smiling tentatively at the baby while she ran a hand lightly through Bella's hair, who herself had come up with her to examine the alien creature in her father's arms.

Bella, for her part, was still having trouble deciding how she felt about the intruder. She stared at him cautiously, unused to having to share the Doctor's affections. Then she stepped back with a decided look on her face.

"I don't like him," she declared, pushing the Doctor's arms up so the invader was out of her height range.

"Bella," the Doctor chuckled, squatting down with the baby and turning him to face her, "how can you say that, you've barely even met him."

She looked frustrated, then huffed, staring once more at the baby in _her_ daddy's arms, as he stared right back at her. Then, she approached cautiously, as one would a wild animal, before reaching out a tentative small finger to poke him. He waved his pudgy little hands up and down, smiling at her and gurgling.

"See- he likes you," said the Doctor tenderly, wondering how old the "sissy" to whom his son kept referring normally was.

Bella leant forward more to watch the baby's smile, then returning one of her own, she gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Well, maybe he's okay," she confirmed with a nod of her small head. Then she gasped, "Mommy- can we keep him?" she asked eagerly, turning and tugging on River's hand as she gestured to her newfound pet.

Everyone looked up in bemusement at the nervous, slightly anxious, non- mother River Song.

"I don't think so, darling," she answered the girl who was not yet hers. "I'm sure his own family would miss him."

Bella pouted at this information for a moment, turning back around with a look of determined resignation, then stood on her tip toes to get a better look at the baby, who had been passed to her gran. Amy cooed and smiled, rocking the infant back and forth and speaking gibberish as she kissed the boy affectionately. Rory came up next to her, picking up Bella so all three of them could fawn over the new guest equally. Even Canton grunted his approval before holding out his hands, gruffly asking Amy if he could have a go.

She made more nonsensical noises, passing the baby into Canton's arms, who smiled and nodded, chuckling before he too began to speak in a ridiculous tone to the tiny person he was holding, making the Ponds smile to see their old friend making such a fool of himself.

Bella kept leaning over in Rory's arms, nearly falling out of them before she turned toward the Doctor, tugging on his bowtie to get his attention. "Can I hold him, Daddy?" she asked earnestly, holding out two clumsy toddler hands for the baby. He looked at her, smiling softly before gesturing to the sofa, picking up his son and carrying him over. Rory propped a cushion under Bella's arms, manoeuvring them into the correct position. Then the Doctor squatted to place the baby into her hands, keeping one of his own very large hands under his body. Of course, Bella could see no difference in what she was doing and what nearly everyone else had gotten the chance to do, and she smiled up proudly as she held him.

"Look, Mommy, I'm carrying him!" she declared proudly, trying to lift her tiny arms to show off to River. Rory quickly reached out a hand to keep hers around the child, making sure she understood how important it was she kept a good hold on him. She giggled as she looked down, before the Doctor pulled "Sir David" to himself once more, letting Bella free to hop down and press sweet little kisses to her future brother's head.


	22. Limited Skill Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even River Song automatically knows how to do everything.

The Doctor didn't miss the way Rory kept looking suspiciously yet silently between the baby and him, but was more intrigued by something else he had noticed.

Whilst everyone else was cooing at and admiring the baby, River had been sure to keep her distance. During the last hour the baby had been handed back and forth between nearly every adult in the room, everyone as fascinated with his son (though the Doctor was the only one who knew that little fact) as he was. Bella kept following the baby around, sticking close to whomever he happened to be with at the moment. Amy was doing her best to monopolize him whenever he landed in her arms, laughing and nuzzling him and speaking gibberish and kissing his head and all around admiring him. Canton gave him a tour of the house, then twirled a watch in front of his face, which kept his attention for a few minutes before his small brown eyes were inevitably drawn to something else. Even Rory smiled his appreciation at him when Amy laid Sir David in his hands, breathing out a smile for the boy before handing him back to the Doctor, who couldn't seem to get his fill of him. The Time Lord's suspicions about his wife were confirmed, however, when he turned and offered the baby to River, who immediately took a step back, her arms held up as though to ward the child away.

"Don't you want to have a go with him, River?"

"I-" she began hesitantly, then gently reached out and awkwardly patted the baby's head, which turned impartially toward his mother. River took him in, then gave a small shake of her head when the Doctor held their son out to her. "No, dear, that's alright. You go ahead and keep him."

"Aw, come on, River, how can you not want to hold this wittle babee?" asked Amy, coming close to him once more, smiling down as she caressed his face.

"It's okay. Really. I'm fine," she insisted when her mother tried to pose with him, attempting to make him look irresistible.

The Doctor stared at her curiously, stepping forward with the baby, as River steadily stepped back.

"Something wrong, River?" he asked in concern.

"Wha-no, I just..." she began, her arms once more returning to a defensive position in front of her while she looked completely- there was no other term for it- out of place.

"River," asked Rory carefully, checking to make sure Bella was out of range "have- have you never held a baby before?"

Everyone looked up at her in surprise at that.

She seemed more flustered than before, even awkward if such a word could apply to _the_ River Song, before she gave a small shake of her head.

"Not exactly like Stormcage is teeming with babies, and wasn't much call for it in assassin training." She stood up tall at this last statement, refusing to act or indeed feel inferior by her lack of experience in this matter.

Everyone took a moment to process this, Rory nodding his agreement with her assertion and Amy suddenly sad that River would never have a younger sibling to dote on.

The Doctor looked steadily at his wife, who still stood in defiance, before his eyes landed on his daughter, who was now grabbing at Canton's arm, trying to get a good look at the baby it currently held. Then he smiled. He'd always wondered at how naturally holding their newborn Bella had come to her. He always simply assumed River just knew everything perfectly. Then he once more took his son gently from Canton. Not everything, apparently.

"Hold out your arms, dear," he instructed, offering the tiny infant to his wife.

"I don't think- Doctor!" she began, before she found her arms suddenly full of baby, a look of utter panic alighting her face.

"You'll do fine, River," the Doctor assured, making sure to let go of the boy slowly, so as not to _completely_ alarm his wife. He guided her arms gently, teaching her the proper way to hold their son. "Now, he _is_ quite young, so just remember to support his head- like that. He just can't do it yet by himself, needs a bit of help. There you go. Now, how's that?"

She looked down in utter fear, trying in vain to smile comfortingly at the very small person in her arms (and failing completely, though he was unaware of anything but his mummy's familiar presence.)

"This is the most terrifying feeling I've ever had in my entire life! Doctor, what if I drop him? Oh great stars- what if he breaks?!" she swallowed hard, trying to control her breathing and her rising panic as he began to weakly stir in her arms.

"You won't drop him, River, you're doing fine. And he's not going to break, so calm down," the Doctor assured her, smiling slightly at her unease with the situation.

"Just rock him, River- gently!" encouraged Amy as River tentatively began to move her body, a little enthusiastically at first. Rory picked up Bella, meeting River's eyes with a smile, as he kept his granddaughter occupied and away from distracting River's very concentrated baby- holding. Canton had laughed, taking out a Polaroid camera and snapping a few photos of an unsure, nervous River Song holding a baby.

Eventually, River's shoulders relaxed slightly, her breathing regulating and she even gave the tiny creature in her arms a genuine smile, marvelling at him and getting a good rhythm going as she softly swayed back and forth. Amy and the Doctor looked at River happily, proud that she had once again overcome her fear, the Doctor nudging his best friend with his elbow until she, too took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of her daughter. The Doctor wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her fondly on the forehead, and smiling down at her in delight.

"You're brilliant," he whispered in her ear, kissing the crown of her head and admiring his amazing River Song.


	23. The Greatest Sort of Priviledges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All babies have very specific expectations. And very little consideration for where you are in their timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a tiny bit of angst worked its way in this one... Let me know what you think.

It had been a nice little visit and River had finally seemed to have gotten the hang of holding an infant, when suddenly after just a short while, the baby turned his head toward River expectantly, mouth open. The Doctor jumped up with a yelp and carefully lifted him out of her startled arms.

"Oh, no, little one! She doesn't work like that!" Then he reflected a moment thoughtfully, glancing quickly at Bella. "Well, not yet, anyway. Now, I know he came with a few bottles..." He looked around, holding the now fussy boy and trying to sooth him, when Canton found the bag containing all the supplies future River had sent along. "Aha! Rory, do you know anything about preparing a bottle? If you could just..." he sent him a thankful look as Rory made his way to the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind him. "Thanks. Don't worry, baby, it's coming," he soothed as the baby boy began squirming anxiously, the beginnings of a pathetic little cry building in his throat. "I know, I know you're hungry, but you're just going to have to be patient a moment longer."

At this point, the Doctor watched his son's face scrunch up, a confused and angry howl leaving his lips. He rocked him gently, calling for Rory to _hurry up_! Then he began pacing, rocking the baby up and down, trying in vain to calm him.

"Okaaay," the Doctor said, drawing each word out slowly, "been a little while since I've done thiiss. It's aaalllriiight. Yeaaaah, you go ahead and cry, I hear you. It's coming little onnneee." The baby seemed to ignore him, crying harder to the Doctor's dismay. This, of course, stressed out Bella, who immediately ran from the room with her hands over her ears, returning with Mr. Pond, Mr. Chesterton, Miss Amelia, and several other friends, offering them to the crying boy. The Doctor, River, Canton, and Amy all grinned proudly and fondly at the toddler, who held up to the baby each of her own toys one by one to see if any of them could help him stop crying.

"Just take Mr. Chesterton, he's real good! Or Mr. Pond, he likes hugs!"

Of course, despite all of Bella's best efforts, the baby continued his bawling, tears streaming down his face in a way that broke everyone's hearts. Rory hurried back in, and the Doctor turned the baby toward him, demonstrating that he would be able to eat soon.

"Look! Over there! See? See?!"

Of course, being a baby, and having only no concept of patience, he continued on with his fussing, writhing angrily until the Doctor noticed the baby's head kept turning in River's direction, despite the fact she wasn't even holding him. Oh! He immediately remembered his wife's frantic instructions, realizing why the baby was so confused.

"Is he okay, Doctor?" asked River in a panic, intellectually knowing he was hungry but never having witnessed a baby's tears so intimately, it was beginning to affect her greatly.

"Yes, yes, he's fine, it's just meal time. Speaking of, River, do you think you and Amy could get Bella something to eat, while I take care of Mr. Hungry here? We'll just... pop off into the TARDIS- I know I have a gliding chair in there somewhere- he and I could just rock in that while he eats." With that, he raced out the door and away from River, Rory in tow.

Though he continued to fuss when they entered the Doctor's ship, it wasn't as loud or as heartsbreaking as it was before. The Old Girl had even moved the nursery to the first door, and the Doctor took a seat on the long, hovering bench within. He began to rock in it- back and forth, breathing a sigh of relief as the baby slowly began to calm down a bit.

Rory finally brought the bottle over to the Time Lord, who was still gently shushing and whispering reassurances to the child in his arms. He handed him the bottle without thinking, suddenly grabbing it away again quickly before showing the Doctor how to test the temperature.

"Oh, these things are so tricky", complained the Doctor, turning the bottle round and inspecting it, getting distracted from the small person in his arms. Until he turned his head once more, expecting his food from the Doctor.

The Doctor yelped in surprise.

"No, no, my boy! Daddy doesn't work that way at all!"

Rory made a noise, prompting the Doctor to look up at him.

"So, this _is_ your baby?" he more stated than asked, as though his suspicions were finally confirmed.

"Apparently," said the Doctor, now focusing on coaxing the child to accept the foreign object as food.

"And, you've never fed him before?"

"Well, I've only known him for about an hour. I think I'm coping rather well, considering."

"An hour?" Rory asked sceptically, watching as the Time Lord struggled against a determined child, who was very mistrustful of the unusual food source in the Doctor's hands.

"River practically shoved him into my arms when I got off the ship. No diaries or anything. Apparently, she's experiencing some separation anxiety at the moment."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." They hadn't made any sort of eye contact during most of the conversation, neither really in the mood for an emotional hash out.

The baby began using evasive manoeuvres to escape the not- mum form of nourishment, making the Doctor's eyebrows furrow in consternation as he tried again and again to offer it to him.

"It's okay, I promise. This is just as good as the real thing."

"Do you think that I-" began Rory, holding out his hands hopefully for the only child he could ever expect this chance with.

"Are you sure?"

"Bella just met me, so I'm fairly certain I don't get to do this with her, not to mention you have no idea how to work a bottle- so even if I knew her at this age, I suspect River was the only one to feed her. And, as for Melody... Well, it seems _he's_ a mummy's boy anyway, so if that's true, this may be my only shot."

The Doctor tried quickly to mask the pain that always hit his hearts when he remembered how much this family had lost because of him, but Rory, thankfully, chose to ignore him and to reach for his grandson instead, holding him close as he began to rock.

After a few more minutes of struggling, the baby tentatively licked the teat, accepting the bottle from his grandfather's hand. As he stared up a Rory, and Rory stared down at him, Rory found himself thinking there was probably nowhere else in the universe that would be as perfect as where he was right then.

Eventually, the baby let the alien food source slip from his mouth, nuzzling Rory's chest as he made a noise.

"I'm right here," called the Doctor softly, giving Rory a few minutes more before lifting his son out of his arms, prompting a soft burp from the child, as he gathered him close. The baby was asleep within a matter of moments.


	24. Addressing the Future's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and the Doctor address the elephants in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit more angsty fluff for you, but it does finally let these two hash out their issues.

"Hmm," Rory grunted thoughtfully.

The Doctor looked up, question in his eyes and son in his arms.

"What is it?"

"Nothing it's just... River, she brought us on her dig as a sort of belated birthday gift. But, I've just been thinking. So far, I've spent some nice quality time with my grown daughter and her husband, met my future grandson and bonded closely with my granddaughter. And... I've just turned twenty-six years old. Or maybe twenty-nine, it gets hard to keep track. Either way..."

He looked away, pensive. The Doctor huffed out a bittersweet chuckle.

"Happy birthday, Rory."

"Yeah," he responded, looking up to the Time Lord's eyes. Then his gaze fell upon the slumbering baby. "They are spectacular, aren't they?" he whispered, in awe of the beautiful children he'd met.

"I think so," replied the Doctor proudly. "I do have a habit of making very incredible and cute children, if nothing else."

"Well, I think River deserves most of the credit for that," Rory commented dryly.

The Doctor couldn't decide whether to be insulted or to agree, so he instead chose to nuzzle the very teeny boy to his face, delighting in his new- baby scent.

"Tell you what, though. This one doesn't look anything like you," mused Rory with a nod in the baby's direction, inspecting his features carefully.

"Ah- no." The Doctor adjusted his son in his arms, taking yet another good at him look just to confirm, " _This_ was last me. Still just as cool, especially the hair, though a bit of a pretty one."

"Last you?"

"Yeah- if I've got it right," he kept looking over the baby carefully, certain he had.

"So... you and River- before?" prodded Rory awkwardly.

"No! No. It was only... Although there was that other time when- no. Almost certainly not. Probably. Most likely it was when we just..." He stopped, realizing his self-conscious ramblings made even less sense than normal. Then he cleared his throat before explaining, "I'd had a very bad day. One of the worst in all my lives. River and Bella were there for me when I didn't want to need anyone. The time I went too far..." he sighed, old emotions he didn't care to feel welling up in him. He shoved them down, then smiled weakly at the man across from him, before holding up his son in presentation. "Anyway, it just goes to show great things can come from even the worst situations, eh?"

"You _do_ realize you're holding the son of my only child who by rights should be a toddler herself?"

The Doctor's face began to fall, pain filling his hearts, before Rory interrupted his guilt trip.

"That was meant to be an agreement. Bella and... _him_ are two of the most wonderful children- the greatest things I can imagine. And River- I wouldn't trade her for anything, only the _way_ she became who she is."

The Doctor smiled at him wistfully, gratitude in his eyes.

"Me too."

"Why couldn't you ever-" Rory began, before shaking his head and looking away.

"I'll bring the cot over," the Doctor said suddenly by way of changing the topic, handing the baby off to Rory.

When Rory was finally coaxed into laying him down, he did so reluctantly, before he and the Doctor leant over, rocking the baby boy softly between them.

Eventually, Rory broke the delicate silence. "I know it's spoilers, and I know you probably can't say. But I can't imagine it," Rory whispered as he stared at his grandson reverently.

"What?" the Doctor whispered back, neither taking their eyes off his little face, so much like the man who'd fathered him, just with his mother's rounder shape.

"I just... can't fathom a situation that would willingly make me stay away from Bella. What could ever keep us from her? It just doesn't make sense."

"Rory, you know I can't answer that. And I can't say anything to make it any better from you- although, after these past couple of days, I can see why there wasn't more of an argument on your and Amy's parts. I guess, all we can do now is figure out what to do about our new problem."

"What new problem?"

"Now that Bella's old enough to remember you two, I doubt there's anything in the universe that would convince her to give you two up. She's quite stubborn when she wants to be. No idea where she gets that from," he added with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Especially considering you and River are so flexible and yielding when it comes to getting your way," remarked Rory wryly.

"Exactly!" said the Doctor, before interrupting his gleeful nod of agreement with- "Hey! Just what are you implying, Mr. Pond?"

"Absolutely nothing. I mean, it takes perfectly reasonable and accommodating people to create an alternate universe where all of time collapses, simply because one refuses to tell a secret and the other refuses to touch, and the only way to restart time itself is for each of them to declare simultaneous defeat and victory."

"Oi! That's my wedding day you're mocking, Soldier."

"And your death day."

"Point taken," the Doctor finally agreed.

They sat in silence a bit longer, this time without any of the tension that had permeated the atmosphere before.

"What _can_ be done about Bella, Doctor? Because I don't think I can just let her go this time. I've lost far more children than I can bear, and I won't let you take _her_ childhood from me too."

The Doctor sighed to himself, all his mistakes and shortcomings relating to this man finally fully weighing down on him like a flood. He swallowed a lump in this throat before answering carefully.

"I don't know, Rory. There are still those reasons you can't fathom right now- those reasons I'll definitely have to talk over with River. Older River. The River who was willing to give up her parents for her daughter," then he looked up into his eyes, silently hoping for any sort of penance. "But I know I won't do it again, either. I can't accept knowing another little girl is just waiting day after day for you two to come for her, even if River finally stopped. We all decided that long ago- Bella will never, ever hurt like her mother did. She won't have something she can't keep. No matter what we have to do- Bella should never suffer, not as long as there is life left in our bodies. That's why we've always been so careful with her- she doesn't even know River and I meet in the wrong order. Hopefully, she never will. And now that she's claimed you and Amy- well. It seems that you, young Rory, ready or not, are going to have a permanent granddaughter. No palming off this upbringing to your younger self."

"Good," Rory said without hesitation. Then he added mischievously, "But you're forgetting my grandson as well."

He motioned to the sleeping boy in the very old cot.

"No," the Doctor chuckled, "we definitely can't forget about him. Especially once we find out his name."

They both laughed together at that, finally content to sit in peace.


	25. Until We Meet Again for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye to Sir David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super short segue chapter before a bit of a tone change.

The Doctor and Rory lost track of time as they stayed there, both engrossed in the child of their future, conversing casually and admiring the slumbering baby. So absorbed were they by their new little hearts- thief that they missed the women who had come to the door, smirking lovingly at their big strong husbands cooing and babbling over an infant.

"Who's a pwetty babe?"

"Yes, aren't you just pweshus?"

"Oh! And that hair! You're going to be such a handsome boy, aren't you? Yes you are. Yes you are!"

"Why are Daddy and Granddad Rory talking like that?" asked a confused Bella, making the two men jump guiltily.

"Oh, Bella, darling- it's because nothing can reduce a grown man to absolute gooey mush faster than a baby," said River, picking up the toddler and resting her on her hip. The Doctor smiled at the image, always so delighted to see how easily River had slipped into the role of mother- yet another testament to the impossibly amazing woman he got to call wife. And, there she stood in front of him, looking almost natural with their daughter in her arms. The daughter she had just met, yet had accepted and loved just as much as the woman who'd raised her so far. It was during these random, spontaneous, peaceful moments when he couldn't quite believe she was really his. Or the girl she was holding, either. He smiled ridiculously to himself, before his eyes caught the baby lying in his very first bed.

Yet another second chance he'd never thought he would ever deserve. His fond musings were brought to a halt, however, when the baby began to stir, indicating he would once more be awake and alert enough to miss his mother's arms. And, speaking of mothers...

"Hush you," he teased his wife, bopping her on the nose before repeating the motion on Bella, "there's absolutely nothing wrong with the way we speak baby."

"That's your idea of speaking baby?" Amy asked incredulously, "By the way, Rory- you have spit up on your shirt." He looked down, then made a face and gave the responsible party a teasing glare and a smile, before making his way to his room to change.

"I do speak baby, Pond. Not my fault if you don't know how to do it properly."

"Of course, dear," River said, indulgently, patting him on the cheek as she went to stand with Amy by the cot to once more admire their extra little visitor.

"Well," replied the Doctor with his nose ever so slightly raised as he tugged on his bowtie. "Let's hear you keep the mush out of your voice when you say goodbye to this wittul boi, River," he said, coming to her side as he waved down at him, the baby's eyes now open and aware.

"Do we have to, Daddy?" asked Bella quickly, sad that her new little friend would have to go.

"Yes, my dear, it's time Sir David here gets back to his family," he explained, plucking her from River's arms in hopes it would ease her goodbye.

She looked down at the boy, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, before pouting at her father.

"When can we see him again?" she asked, determined to get him back once his family saw him.

"Oh, mia Bella, I think his parents will want to keep him with them for awhile yet. But I promise, dear, we'll all see him again. I know his mummy and daddy very well."

She thought about this for a moment, then reached out to go back to River, hugging her tightly to make sure her own mummy would stay where she could hold her anytime she wanted. She buried her face in River's neck, then looked down at the baby, waving frantically.

"Bye baby! I hope we see you again real soon!"

Amy picked up the boy, kissing him on the forehead, babbling nonsensically to him once more, before raising him up for River to nuzzle and whisper a sweet goodbye.

"Well, I guess I'll see you again someday, little one. It was very nice to meet you. And thank you for trusting me," she said lovingly, smiling as the baby gurgled his fond admiration of her.

"Alright, everyone, best be off," said the Doctor, taking the child from Amy's hands and kissing him lightly once more before setting him back in his cot. The two women sighed, Bella squeezing River's neck tighter as she waved all the more fiercely, before they said their goodbyes again and walked out of the TARDIS.

"Right- just you and me, my boy!" said the Doctor with glee as he took them into the vortex. "Ha! My boy! There's a sentence I thought I'd never get to say again. My son. That's boy, my son!" he giggled to himself as he twirled and laughed down at the infant, who was looking up at him with wide eyes, following his movement curiously.

They landed bumpily after a moment, and the Doctor exclaimed triumphantly upon verifying he'd returned just a few hours after he left River's house.

"And that's how it's done!" he said, lifting up the baby and dancing gently with him in his arms. He was walking toward the doors when he was stopped suddenly by-

"Doctor, did we just land some...where?" asked Rory as he walked back into the room. The Doctor turned around guiltily. "You forgot I was here, didn't you?" asked Rory accusingly.

The Doctor licked his lips, rocking the baby unconsciously back and forth before muttering an explanation. "Well, not so much forgot as... it slipped my mind."

Rory glared at him, then walked up to the doors, intending to go along as well.

"Well, since I'm here, may as well see how this River's getting on." And he stepped out into her house, the Doctor following with his son in his arms.


	26. Needing Less Space to Breathe Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future River gets her baby back.

They stand around for a bit after figuring out River is yet to return from her meeting. Rory looks curiously around the sitting room in which they've landed, and the Doctor attempts to prove his patience by sitting with the baby on the sofa. Then he begins to lightly bounce him in his arms. Then whistle. And tap his fingers on the arm of his seat. He's worked his way up to full- on fidgeting when Rory grabs his hand, stilling him before indicating just how untidy the room in which they were was. The Doctor scrunched his face in thought, before looking down accusingly at the baby in his arms, who was still staring silently at his face, currently fascinated with his chin.

"I think River could really use-" began Rory, before the door burst open without warning, startling both men as they saw a frantic head of curls barrel toward them.

"Where is he?! Oh, yes, you're okay!" River said in relief, yanking the baby up into her arms, completely oblivious to the two men in the room as she looked over her son, drinking him in as though she'd just experienced a long drought. "Were you a good boy? Of course you were. Did you miss Mummy? She missed you so very, very, very, very much," she said, punctuating each "very" with a kiss before hugging her baby to her. "And after some very persuasive... arguments on my part, the board has agreed with me that there needn't be any more meetings in the foreseeable future, so Mummy won't have to leave you like this anymore!" She held him close, rocking him and humming before repeatedly pulling him away to look at him as though to assure herself he was really there. "Oh, Mummy missed you so much!" she continued, still unmindful of anyone or anything but the baby in her arms.

Rory raised his eyebrows at the Doctor, about to ask about River's strange behaviour, when the Doctor leaned in, whispering into Rory's ear. "She did this with Bella, too. Not sure if it's just to do with hormones, lasting effects of her single-minded training, or pregnancy chemicals still coming out of her system. You know how some women want to avoid their baby for a bit after he or she's born? She can't bear to be away. Should calm down a bit after a few months, but this was a very big step that she let him go away with me today. Dread to think what she did to the board, though."

Rory nodded, the nurse in him very interested in the medical side to what the Doctor was saying, the dad in him worried about the state of River's mind, that she seemed to be focused on her baby to the exclusion of everything else, if her house was any indication.

"Was everything alright, Doctor? Did he eat?! Oh, my beautiful baby boy, having to get on without his mummy all that time. So brave," she rambled, her back to them as they looked on at her in bemusement.

"He's fine, River. And yes, he did eat. Actually, your father was the one to finally get him to accept the bottle. Although, now that you mention it, we do have one question that's been bothering us all day."

"About him? What is it, is he alright?" she asked, panic in her voice as she looked him over, assessing any hypothetical damage on her baby.

"No, no, nothing like that. Rory and I were just sort of wondering... What's his name?"

River froze, staring incredulously and unseeing at the baby in her arms, before turning slowly to finally take in the Doctor, and noticing a young Rory sitting beside him, who gave her a small finger wave hello.

She gaped, bringing her son's head close to her as a slightly embarrassed smile came across her face.

"Hello, Sweetie," she breathed out at last, biting on her lip as she realized her earlier blunder. Then a look of fear crossed her face as she realized she didn't know how many spoilers she'd given today- was this Doctor even her husband yet?

"Hello, Wife," he said as he sat relaxed on the sofa, taking pity on her as he watched the emotions play across her features, ending in relief as she realized he was at least far enough along to be married, and hadn't run from their son.

She looked down for a moment pressing her lips together bashfully before looking up to give Rory a flustered smile. "Dad."

"Long day, River? Not like you to forget to even check timelines," he said in a low, comforting voice.

"Yeah. A bit. Been a little... preoccupied," she said, her arms automatically rocking her son as she met her father's eyes.

"I can see that," he said, staring at his grandson in awe. "He's brilliant, by the way. Bella too."

Her brow furrowed at that, trying to make sense of his last comment, before comprehension dawned.

"Aria Minor," she realized aloud. Rory nodded softly at her.

She thought back some more, before looking down at the baby in her arms.

"It was him- he's Sir David." She huffed out a laugh, bringing him up to her face to nuzzle with her nose. "He's the first baby I ever held."

"I know," said the Doctor with a smile, although with a slight nudge of disappointment that they apparently hadn't really used his brilliant name.

"Oh," she continued, looking adoringly at her son, "no wonder he was so confused when it was time to eat." She bent her head and kissed him, "Precious baby. You knew your mummy even when your mummy didn't know you!" Then she smiled tiredly at the Doctor, who read her face then held his arms open. She walked over, falling wearily into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder as they both looked down at their son.

The Doctor placed a kiss to the top of her head. "He's perfect," he whispered into her hair. And who was she to disagree? He looked at him a bit longer, then asked one more question just to confirm his suspicions. "Last me?"

"Mm, spoilers," she whispered, a sleepy smile coming to her face as she lay securely in her husband's arms.

"I'll take him," Rory offered, seeing the fatigue on his daughter's face as he reached his hands out for the baby. She kissed her son, hugging him tightly to her once more, before placing him in his grandfather's arms.

"Well," she said, snuggling deeper into the Doctor's shoulder, "perhaps just for a minute." Then she closed her eyes, her breathing evening out even before Rory had adjusted his grip.

"Doctor-" began Rory, staring at his worn- out daughter.

"I know, Rory," replied the Doctor, his arms wrapping loosely around River as he took in her exhausted form.

"She'll destroy herself if she keeps going like this. And him. Where are you in all this?" Rory asked with just a hint of accusation.

"Well, considering it hasn't happened for me yet, I can only guess. She hasn't looked around for Bella either time I've come here, so we can assume she's with me. And, she had everything ready for me to take him, meaning apparently she can expect that. So I haven't run off anywhere."

"You'd better not," growled Rory threateningly.

"I think she's just tired... Newborns, especially newborn Time Lords, can be very demanding," said the Doctor confidently.

"So can grown ones," mumbled Rory.

"What she needs is to get away from all this for a little while- just for a few minutes even. Though, I think today took it out of her- to be away from him the first time for so long. The worry probably exhausted her more. I suppose it'll have to wait just a bit. But, perhaps we can convince her to take a night off. Goodness knows, if he's anything like Bella was, she needs it. And, I don't know if you've ever seen an exhausted River Song yet, but we probably need it too."

River shifted in his embrace, mumbling into his chest, "Were you saying something, Sweetie?"

"No, love," he replied, hugging her briefly as he watched her fall back asleep, "just get some rest." She hummed before calming once more.

Rory and the Doctor whispered plans and discussed scenarios for a few minutes more, before the baby in Rory's arms began squirming, hungry again. The Doctor looked sorrowfully at River, knowing she'd once more miss out on some obviously much- needed sleep, but tapped her shoulder lightly, even as the little boy let out a soft whine. River woke up immediately, disoriented for just a moment when she saw a young Rory again, then smiled before reaching for her son.

"Hush, Mummy's here," she cooed, looking around for a cover with a smirk on her face when she saw her father blush, eyes to the ceiling as he realized how the baby intended to eat this time.

"We'd better get going," the Doctor said, nudging her off him as she began to feed her son. " _Mummy_ has no idea to handle Bella yet, and knowing her, she'll probably try to convince you all to do something outrageous and dangerous before we get back."

The sorrowful expression passed over River's face so quickly, the Doctor thought he'd maybe imagined it. Then she schooled her features once more, a playful smile coming to her face.

"You're just afraid you'll miss out," she teased him.

"Well, never could pass up a good adventure," he shot back, before bending down and pecking her on the lips. Then he leant down, kissing his son's head through the cover. "No chance of finding out his real name yet, is there?"

"With all the spoilers that you've given and gotten lately? You're getting greedy, Doctor."

He laughed as looked at her, smugly holding up his hand and snapping, before turning to go into the TARDIS.

"See you soon, Professor Song."

"I enjoyed it immensely, my love."

Rory leant over, kissing River on the forehead, caressing his grandson's head affectionately through the cloth, before walking toward the ship.

"Take care of him, eh, River?"

"Always, Dad. Thank you," she said, a wistful smile coming to her face as she bid her father farewell.

She removed the cover when the TARDIS faded away, drinking in her baby's face greedily after spending a day missing him.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me again, isn't it?" she chuckled down at him, a finger lightly stroking his cheek. Not that she minded that one bit.


	27. A Small Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peek at Future River's life, and a few answers to a few questions.

A week later, a frantic, strung- out River is pacing her home, a screaming baby boy in her arms as she rocks him back and forth, simultaneously trying to calm him and not break into tears herself.

"It's okay, my dear. It's alright. Mummy's here. Shh, you just need some sleep. _Please_. Just a bit of rest and we'll both be okay."

She bit her lip to keep the sobs in, when, to her despair or delight, she was too on edge to decide, she heard the wheezing of the TARDIS brakes.

"Look! Daddy's here!" she tried, the baby continuing his wailing as River continued her frantic bouncing. "I know, I know. Hush, my love. I know."

The Doctor finally opened the door, coming up next to River and automatically reaching for the boy in her arms.

"Looks like somebody needs my help," he said, gently swaying their son back and forth.

"Oh, thank you, Sweetie," River said, collapsing against his shoulder as the baby's cries quieted, eventually diminishing to a slight whimper.

"Anytime," replied the Doctor, a playful smile coming to his face as he took up a burping cloth, putting it against his shoulder before lifting the boy up and patting his back, "but I was talking to him."

River swatted at him tiredly before turning and falling wearily onto the sofa.

"So," she managed at last, enjoying the calm that had finally settled on them, "is there a specific reason for your visit, or did you just fancy a long night with a screaming baby?"

"Actually, I came to rescue my wife. Been a while since she and I had a proper date."

River arched one eyebrow.

"He says as he holds our nearly newborn son," she bites out at him.

"Exactly!" agrees the Doctor, smiling as he hears a small burp. "You need a night off, River. Or I suspect the two of you will go mad."

"Well, that's a lovely sentiment, Sweetie, but taking a baby on an adventure with us is hardly my idea of a night off."

"Oh, honey, don't be daft. It's nearly his bed time, of course he can't come with us. That's why I brought some help."

Just then, the girls all came out of the TARDIS at once, giggling and trying to squeeze out of the doors together.

"I told you we couldn't all fit at the same time."

"Then how are we out here now?"

"Ooh, look- he's stopped crying. I could hear him all the way across the console room a minute ago."

"Oh, Mum. You definitely need a night out. We thought perhaps Dad was exaggerating but-"

"That's enough with the pep talk, dear," River cut her off, raising a hand and an eyebrow. "Doctor?"

"As you can see, we've got back up for the babysitters. And, if that's not enough, I also brought back up for the back up," the Doctor replied to her proudly.

"That was undoubtedly one of the best views I've ever had in my life," said Jack as he walked out of the TARDIS.

"What was, Uncle Jack?" asked Bella, laughter still in her tone.

"You, gorgeous. Always," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she giggled some more.

"That's very generous of you, all of you, but I can't simply-" River said, lifting her son out the Doctor's arms and holding him to her.

"And... just in case the backup to the backup wasn't enough, I brought the grandparents," the Doctor cut her off smugly.

"See, Amy- I told you this was how it looked when the Doctor and I came over."

"Oh, River. I didn't believe them when they said- they were right. Give me that baby and go with your husband. We've got everything under control from here."

"Mum, I-"

"I know, 'you hate to leave him', 'he's just a baby', 'he needs you'. Well, that's a load of rubbish- at least right now. The Doctor has been planning on abducting you tonight for _years_ , and as you can tell by... _all_ the help he brought along that he really thought this through. Now, if he's landed us when he says he has, your son has already learnt how to take a bottle- which, by the way, you'll have to fill when the Doctor brings you back because future you's already given us some. And he's got an adoring crowd of fans and family to look after him, and you look like you don't even remember what an adult conversation is. So, hand over my grandson, thank us for our selflessness, go put on a ravishing dress and you and your husband go... start a revolution on Neptune or whatever it is you two used to do."

She looked at all the faces around her, the hormones still readjusting in her body almost bringing tears to her eyes as she allowed Amy to take her baby from her arms. Then she kissed her girls on their cheeks before turning and gratefully offering a brief hug to everyone else who'd shown up to give her a break, Rory holding her tightly and encouraging her to have fun.

Then she sighed, and turned to her baby in her mother's arms, the Doctor holding one of her elbows to ensure she wouldn't try to back out now. Instead, she leant over, kissing him softly on the head before she let the Doctor lead her backwards to the TARDIS.

"Bye bye, Luke. Mummy will see you in the morning! Be a good boy for everyone! Thank you!" she called out, addressing everyone else before the doors closed.

When she did come back the next day, refreshed and more relaxed than she had felt in weeks, it was to a clean home, a sleeping baby, and a family she wouldn't trade for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone- I regret to inform you there will be a break between this chapter and the next adventure in this outing. It hopefully won't be too long, and I'm setting my own deadline of one month in my head. I currently have 7 posted works that, unlike this, aren't continuous, and am determined to finish & post at least one of them (considering some are only meant to be 2-shots) in a month's time, out of fairness for all the beyond patient readers of those stories. But take heart, dear readers. I already have several more unpolished, written chapters & other fleshed out ideas to continue this, it's just I've decided this is a great breaking point before diving into another event. Thanks for reading, as always...


	28. Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has a problem in light of the "other baby" situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't exactly finish what I'd meant to, but I did get quite a bit done during the hiatus of this story. But I missed it too much so here, have a bit more fluff. Yea!

When the Doctor and Rory returned to their girls, Bella raced into the TARDIS, circling the console at a rapid pace whilst Amy and River ran in after her.

The little girl continued searching up and down the console room while Rory turned to look at his wife and daughter, silently asking them what was going on.

Amy just shook her head, shrugging in concern, and River walked up to the Doctor, who was observing his toddler's movements curiously.

"She's been upset since just after you left," River confided in him. "But she won't tell us why. She just crossed her arms and moped, even when Canton picked her up and played something called the whisper game with her. Do you think- maybe she doesn't understand why the baby had to leave?"

The Doctor listened intently, unease in his eyes as he observed his baby girl's current activity. When she'd finally finished her search, she glanced around once more before marching up to the Doctor and tugging on his coat, as though she didn't already have his full attention.

"Yes, mia Bella mia. What is it, love?" He looked down at her.

"Sir David's gone? For reals?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, baby. I had to take him back to his family," affirmed the Doctor, picking her up as she began to toy with his bowtie. She stared straight ahead at it, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Letting her take her own time to process, the Doctor kissed her on top of her curls, simply holding her as she continued her fiddling.

"Oh," she said at last.

"Are you okay with that, Bells?" he asked, worried that she had indeed become too attached to her not-yet-brother, yet unable to change his children's timelines, even for her.

She scrunched her face slightly, her one small arm tight around his neck and the now other truly focused on his tie.

"Yeah. It's just..." she said, her eyes troubled, lips slightly parted as though her problem was on the tip of her tongue, unwilling to make itself known. The Doctor couldn't resist hugging her a bit more securely, biting back a smile at seeing the miniature replica of an expression his wife so often wore.

"What's wrong, Bella?" the Doctor insisted again, already trying to come up with a solution for his little girl even before she'd voiced her dilemma.

"Well, he was real cute and everything..." she continued, though she stopped once more, her face scrunched as she took out her frustration on his bowtie, which had now come completely undone, much to her chagrin. She kept her eyes down and focused away from her father's face as she tried to "retie" it, quite unsuccessfully, by herself.

"Yes, he was," the Doctor agreed, hoping to prompt her to finish her thoughts, the other adults in the TARDIS now truly apprehensive about the toddler's reaction to the baby's absence as well.

"I liked him- really really," Bella insisted, finally looking up into the Doctor's eyes, a brave little lip beginning to tremble. The Doctor lifted her chin, concerned now at the moisture in her eyes, distress hitting his hearts at her almost-tears before the little girl finally blurted out, "but you're _my_ Daddy."

The Doctor bit his lip to stop the snort of shock that nearly made its way out of his throat, having more luck than Rory and Amy, who immediately turned around until they both could compose their features clear of utter astonishment. When he'd recovered, the Doctor looked into Bella's eyes, which were still fighting tears as she looked up at him.

"Of course I am, my Bella mia! I'll _always_ be your daddy," he comforted, wrapping his other arm around her and holding her close, just as her other tiny arm wound around his neck tightly, her face buried in his chest as she squeezed him to her.

"So you didn't like him better than me?" she asked, her heartbroken little question muffled in _her_ daddy's shirt.

"Bella Amelory Song," the Doctor scolded softly, whispering in her ear as he rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back comfortingly, "where did you _ever_ get an idea like that?"

"You lefted with him twice and you taked Granddad Rory with you but you didn't even want me to help you drive even once."

"Oh, love," the Doctor said, still embracing her comfortingly, "of _course_ I wanted you with me. But I thought you wanted to keep visiting with your Canton and Mummy and Gran Amy."

She looked up at him then, tears making their way pitifully down her tiny cheeks.

"I _did_. But... you didn't want to just keep him and Granddad Rory instead of me and Mommy for always?"

He breathed out a small chuckle at that, smiling at simple logic of her mind: equating a child and an adult, _any_ child and adult, with her and River's place by his side.

"Bella Amelory, I would never want to _just keep_ anyone instead of you." He smiled down at her, their noses rubbing together affectionately and making her beam brightly before he asked, in the tone of one who already knows the answer, "Who's Daddy's favourite little beauty?"

She giggled, indicating herself as he nodded their heads vigorously, their noses still connected. A look of worry passed quickly over her face, her mouth open to question again when the Doctor cut her off.

"I promise," he reassured her. "And besides," he added with a smirk, glancing up at River before whispering conspiratorially in Bella's ear, "do you really believe there's anywhere in the universe we could go where Mummy wouldn't come and find us? Or that you could go anywhere Daddy wouldn't look for you?"

She laid her head against his chest to look at River before shaking her head as a wide smile made its way across her face.

"No. Mommy will always come for us no matter wherever we go no matter what."

"And Daddy?" he prompted, bending his head for her answer.

"You would always come for me, Daddy, even if I went really _really_ far away. That's just what mommies and daddies do," she declared, now meeting his eyes again before once more wrapping her small arms around his neck, glad her daddy had fixed everything all better again.

River's face broke out into a wide, sentimental grin at the pure trust in that statement, reaching behind her to wrap an arm around her own mommy and daddy.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed, continuing to rock his daughter soothingly while also taking in the sight of his Ponds, who'd always found each other time and again. "That's exactly what mummies and daddies do."


	29. Driving with Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kids get those steering wheels in the backseat. Bella Song is not "some kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extraordinarily short chapter, but it flowed to an end so well I didn't want to disturb it.

It had been a very long day, even for a little Time Lady, yet Bella was still reluctant to go to sleep because the sun "had just barely gone to bed yet."

Hearing her reasoning and seeing her very eager expression, the Doctor chuckled at his little girl, meeting River's eyes and winking, basking in parental amusement.

"Doctor, don't you know somewhere where the sun went to bed a while ago?" nudged Canton, still looking around the Doctor's ship and studying various levers.

"Aha!" shouted the Doctor in excitement, clapping his hands and twirling, just as his daughter mimicked him, "Right you are, Canton, my man! Dormis Morpheus- planet of moonbeams. Years ago the locals were able to harness the power of their moon into psychic energy, and have made a game of dream influence."

"Is that safe?" asked Amy, wary of anything that influenced dreams.

"Course it is, Pond. Perfectly safe. You can choose what types of dreams you want, or you can just run through the moonbeams at random and whichever you happen to run through each have different effects."

Then he turned, closing the doors as he prepared to take off once more.

"Shouldn't someone get ready for bed then, Doctor?" asked Rory, pointing toward Bella, thinking it might be wiser to get her properly changed so she could just fall asleep after this adventure.

Bella stopped the Doctor's answer, staring up at him with wide eyes. "But Daddy! You always need my help to drive the TARDIS!"

This startled all of the Ponds and made Amy and River snort. Rory simply chuckled at the earnestness in the little girl's face. The Doctor didn't even miss a beat as he answered his daughter.

"Course I do! She wouldn't fly properly without my best first mate, would she?" He turned and glared at his friends for a moment (thinking he needed help flying his ship!) before indicating what the dial he'd just adjusted had added to the room- a miniature replica of the console, just at the little girl's eye level.

Amy and River shared a look, both smiling at the sight before them: the Doctor poised at his TARDIS console, his daughter at a toddler-sized copy all her own, both in identical stances. Then the Doctor lifted his hand, turning his head to watch Bella copying everything he did.

"Are we ready for take-off, First Mate Song?"

"Aye aye, Captain Daddy," she said, determination on her face. Right before the Doctor called the order, she turned toward her mother, her face truly puzzled.

"What about Captain Mommy?"

River pressed her lips together to keep in her surprised giggle, hurrying over to her side of the (adult-sized) console as well.

"Aye aye, Miss," she said, smiling widely.

"Okay then...Let's go!" the Doctor gave the command, steering and twirling about the console in the dance familiar only to him, the little girl on his right imitating every movement on her smaller toy version, on course to their destination.

As a very amused Amy and Rory took in the sight before them, Canton gave them a knowing nod.

"You should see it when she wears the tweed."


	30. Moonbeams and Aged Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises on the Planet of Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain spoilers for certain events that occurred in Torchwood, Miracle Day. Feel free to skip the next two if you'd rather not be spoilt.

Upon their arrival on Dormis Morpheus Bella grabbed her gran and her daddy's hands, calling behind her for the others to follow as they nearly ran out blindly.

"Doctor!" called River, before they made it completely to the door. She was at the monitor, giving him a raised eyebrow. He immediately looked slightly chastised and dramatically pouted.

"Right. Environment check. Very important, my Bella. Mummy's right," he may have gritted his teeth just a tiny bit at this last statement, before River smirked, still checking the screen.

"Should be fine," she stated, finally looking up at him before nodding toward the door. "Doesn't seem to be anything dangerous here for years."

"Of course not, River, I know what I'm doing," the Doctor said, turning around with Amy and Bella as the three of them skipped out the doors.

"Oh, that man is going to be the death of me," River grumbled, linking a hand through both Canton and Rory's arms as they followed.

All of them looked in awe as they stepped out into the bountiful soft meadows of the Planet of Dreams, a twinkling attendant coming up to them as they followed the Doctor.

"Welcome to Dormis Morpheus, what dreams do you desire tonight?" it asked, the living shower of golden dust pulsing evanescently as it spoke.

"Oh, I don't think we have a preference this time," the Doctor said, looking down at a bouncing Bella, who stared up at him excitedly, "we'll take the lot!"

The attendant seemed to shimmer brighter at this statement before the dust noticeably pointed in the direction of the gate to their right.

"Through there. Different colours mean different dreams. The length of time spent in each beam is proportional to how long each dream will last. Bedrooms will be made available when and if you desire. Thank you for choosing to slumber with us and as always, we wish you a good night."

The Doctor thanked it before it floated away.

"They're called Mirages. Once inspired the Sandman myth. Lovely people, if a little hard to pin down." Then suddenly they were all sprinting after his daughter, who had grabbed her Canton's hand and ran for the gate, dragging him along behind her.

"WOW!" she said, eyes sparkling as she stared at the countless colours before her, prompting the adults to chuckle fondly at the look of wonder on her face. Then they gazed out and saw tall grasses and small hills and even semi-solid waters all reflecting different, brilliant tints, which they realized were coming down onto the fields and not up from them. Bella smiled up apologetically at Canton, before releasing his hand and running up to the Doctor.

"Can we go through all of them, Daddy?" she asked, tugging on his coat until he pulled her into his arms.

"We can certainly try," he promised, before winking at his wife. Bella grabbed onto his neck tightly, and suddenly he shouted, "Race you!" to Amy, before running as quickly as he could straight ahead, making sure to step in every beam in his path.

"Hey!" she shouted indignantly, grabbing Rory's shirt as she pulled him along after her.

Canton and River met each other's eyes for a brief moment, before they too were charging through the rainbow-coloured meadows as fast as their legs would carry them.

Apparently at some point the Doctor had put Bella down, because she was clasping her father's hand tightly as Amy chased after the "cheater" as he dodged her, Bella tugging him out of harm's (or Gran Amy's) way. Of course, Amy eventually caught up with the toddler-laden Time Lord, sweeping the little girl into her arms and sticking her tongue out at the Doctor in victory.

"Wanna roll down that hill over there?" she whispered, pointing as she nuzzled the little girl's neck. Bella smiled widely, nodding her head enthusiastically as Amy giggled and put her back down, then they climbed to the top of the hill, crawling like soldier men. The Doctor kept tugging on Rory's hand, asking him to twirl with him through the moonbeams, which the Centurion was refusing to do, making River laugh as her husband's enthusiasm was pitted against her father's patient stubbornness.

"I'll twirl with you," a low voice called behind the Doctor, making River whip her head around suddenly.

"Why Captain Harkness, I do believe it's been far too long," she said in delight, bursting out in laughter again as the Doctor was engulfed in an unexpected hug from behind, his face a mixture of surprise and a pout.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Been a bit busy, as you can imagine," Jack said as he let go of the Doctor to hug River tightly. "Plus, I didn't know if he'd forgiven me yet," he said, nodding toward the Doctor, who was frowning at him.

"Wait, wha-"

"You're the one who dragged me out here, Jack. Now tell me which one of these idiotic beams I'm supposed to sit in," said a scowling man as he stalked toward them.

"Rex Matheson," Jack said by way of introduction as he indicated the newcomer, then he smirked at Rory, "Mr. Pond, how are you tonight?"

"Stop it," the Doctor huffed, before leaning forward, grabbing Rex in an embrace before kissing to the side of both his cheeks.

"Seriously Harkness, everyone?" the American complained. Jack only winked and smiled at him.

"Rex, this is Rory Williams, who, as you know-"

"I don't know..." Rory began, looking at Jack curiously.

"Too early for him, Jack," the Doctor explained when he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Rory's puzzlement.

"Oh! How early?" Jack asked, turning to Rory with a renewed interest.

"Well, I found out two days ago that someday I'm going to have a daughter," River supplied, causing Jack's eyes to widen quite dramatically before he whistled out a breath.

"Okay... So, very early then. Any chance you don't know why you may at one point in your... very, very distant future perhaps get the slightest bit...frustrated with me, Doc?" Jack asked hopefully.

"He's met you before, right?" Rex asked wryly.

" _I'm_ not as early as they are, and I travel in _time,_ " the Doctor growled out, his gaze piercing even as Jack winced slightly, smiling apologetically.

He was about to open his mouth when, "Uncle Jack!" Bella squealed, rolling down with Amy before Jack bent down to catch her; Bella was smiling ecstatically when he lifted her up, her clothes and hair now a rumpled mess.

"Ah, there's my favourite little girl!"

"Did you meet my Granddad Rory?" she asked innocently. Jack's smile barely faltered as he turned. "Yes, yes I did," he said, ruffling her hair fondly before putting her down.

"And this is my Gran Amy," she proclaimed proudly, Amy holding out her hand for Jack to shake. Of course, being Jack, he kissed it instead, smiling at her with a wink. Amy smiled back before Rory stepped in front of her.

"Rex Matheson," the man quickly introduced himself, shaking Amy's hand with both of his, apparently used to stopping Jack-induced fights before they had a chance to start.

"Where's Canton?" Rory asked the girls, looking around for the other man.

"He found a beam he liked and decided to stay and soak in the dream," Amy explained.

"Wanna roll down the hill with us, Uncle Jack?" Bella asked, everyone else momentarily forgotten in the little girl's eyes.

"I'd love to," he squealed, grabbing her hand as they ran back up together with the Ponds, leaving Rex with River and the Doctor.

"Sweetie, what has Jack done now?" she asked.

"What hasn't he done?" Rex asked with a roll of his eyes, though with more resignation than vitriol.

"Well, I'm not completely sure," he admitted sheepishly, "this one's a bit older than I'm used to, but I can definitely wager a bet I know what it will be," he gritted out, pouting slightly before sighing. "And I'm definitely not ready for it," he added as an afterthought.

"You're _the_ Doctor," the man's eyes suddenly lit up with understanding, something passing between them as Rex nodded before shaking his head with a sigh. "Get it now," he exclaimed, a knowing look on his face before he pressed his lips together, fighting a little bit of a grin.

River took in the Doctor's expression, deciding to leave that apparently sensitive topic alone as she turned back to Rex.

"For someone travelling with Jack, you don't seem particularly fond of him," she hedged.

He glanced at her, measuring something in her eyes, then shrugged.

"You get used to him after a few decades. Guy turned me immortal," he explained, the three of them turning to watch group now laughing as they rolled down the hill once again, River finally spotting Canton on the far side of where they were, hands behind his head as smiled peacefully in his sleep. "Brought me here to make up for it. You live long enough your dreams become something to run from, not to look forward to."

The Doctor and River nodded their agreement, both understanding that statement far more than they'd care to admit. Suddenly River smiled at him and her husband, straightening up and declaring, "Well, then; let's fix that shall we?"


	31. The Not-so Lonely Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's life is also a spoiler to River.

When all of them had their fill of moonbeams and grasses, of running and playing games, the Doctor contacted the attendant for accommodations for the evening, everyone relaxed and at peace. Jack was holding a sleeping Bella in his arms, smiling down at her as he pressed a light kiss to her eyelids.

"Sometimes I forget she was ever this young," he whispered quietly, carefully handing her off to her father, "Oh, the trouble you have to look forward to, River," he teased with a wide grin on his face.

"Hmm. I can imagine," she replied with an equally fond expression.

Suddenly, just as the attendant was approaching them with their keys, Jack yelped before pulling a communication device from his long coat. After reading whatever message was on it, he began typing in coordinates into his, repaired, the Doctor noted, vortex manipulator.

"Ah- gotta go. That'll be the ol' ball and chain calling," then he caught sight of the Doctor and Rex's glares and everyone else's looks of surprise, "I meant better half," he laughed out in amusement, still chuckling as he began hugging everyone (too enthusiastically in the opinion of some) goodbye.

"Mmm, where'd you meet this one, Jack? On a meteor, in a bar, during a fight? Love at first punch? Sneaking off to a different century during the stag party?" River rolled her eyes, well familiar with the Captain's history, as she shook her head with a soft, knowing smile at his newest love interest.

"Worse than that, River. I actually made it to this wedding," he said, dramatic and obviously false grimace marring his face before it was replaced with a smile that seemed to emanate from deeper within him than she'd seen in ages. He winked as he shot down her teasing comments, surprising her more than a little.

"Wait- did I just hear correctly?! Jack Harkness _actually, legally_ married?" River's voice rose incredulously as she gaped at him.

"Very much so. In fact- wait, no of course you wouldn't know-" he looked up to see the Doctor give the slightest shake of his head as he turned to put his daughter to bed with Amy and Rory for the night, shaking Canton awake as they went. Then Jack turned back to grin at her. "Wow, so young River! Can't even believe I've been made an honest man!"

"Honest? Never. Now _man_ has never been in question," she said in a flirtatious tone.

He winked again at her before they both broke out in laughter as Jack bent and kissed her temple, hugging her tightly.

"No, I really mean it. This one's... very different to any of the others. It's more... lasting. The two of us- we're fixed," he finally decided with a dreamy smile and a nod to himself, while Rex simply rolled his eyes behind him, this time with the slight smirk of an old friend who's heard all this before- repeatedly.

"Indeed?" River raised a questioning eyebrow at Jack.

"Yes," he assured her, meeting her gaze and for the first time that night completely and utterly sincere.

She stared into his eyes and saw a love she was excruciatingly familiar with in them, and it caught her completely off guard. Then the moment broke and they both chuckled before their light banter was back.

"So, do I know this mysterious person who managed to actually pin down _the_ Captain Jack Harkness?"

His smile widened, relishing the rare moment when _he_ knew more than _her._

"Ooh- I _really_ couldn't say. Well, I suppose- say, when's the last time you saw me, anyway?" he changed the subject abruptly.

"Met your brother a while back. Interesting fellow." They both grimaced at this, unpleasant memories coming to the surface.

"Yeah, suffice it to say, he wasn't invited to the wedding."

"Really? I would have thought he'd be best man," she threw out in a far lighter tone than the experience warranted.

"He didn't have a proper suit," he joked back. "No, the best man was... wow, these spoilers are harder than they seem, aren't they Song?" Then he looked at her apologetically, shaking his head before asking if they wouldn't mind taking Rex home, or wherever he felt like going next.

"Anything for you, Jack, you know all you have to do is ask." Then she looked up at him with a soft smile, confusing him as he looked at her enquiringly, "It's just... I can't really picture it. Jack Harkness- _husband_ extraordinaire."

He threw his head back and laughed at the description, nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

"I hope so, River. I really do hope so. And, you most definitely will someday- picture it..." Then they hugged tightly as he suddenly ran off, his coat billowing behind him. "Got to go, don't like to keep her waiting!"

"Her?" she nudged, hoping to squeeze more information from him.

He just winked at her and ran off.

"Tell the Doctor- I'm not apologizing- not for this one!" he shouted as he disappeared, leaving an incredulous River with a soft smile on her face, happy for her friend's future joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short chapter where I get to leave you all speculating. It must really be frustrating to River and the Doctor actually have to live their lives so vaguely... Anyway- next comes more fluff! Oh, and let me know what you think about Jack, so I can get him right for future (or past) meetings.


End file.
